A Propositional Christmas Story
by InuAkemi
Summary: I've been living in hiding for 4 years now that I've been adopted. Reason being, I have secrets. Secrets that may involve a drug lord father? The thing is, if anyone found out, bad things could happen to me. But now, my anti-social ways has to reach an end because dad wants me to make friends and a guy wants me as his "girlfriend" to piss off his ex. Yeah... I'm dying soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the theme of this story.  
So enjoy as you sip cocoa and sit under the fire, loving the Christmas season!

* * *

A Prepositional Christmas Story

`'^~*'` Chapter One `'*~^'`  
Pilot

* * *

"Welcome to West Forest High! I hope you enjoy you years here to come!"

"Thanks", I said with a warm smile as I left the attendance office. Well she hates her job.

I quickly sped walk away to find my first class of the day. My locker wasn't important at the time. That's to say only if I use it. Like for anything except my coat.

I felt awkward, around all of these rich kids. I felt like they were all staring at me. Watching me seeing as I was the only one in a beanie and combat shoes compared to the actual school shoes. But I was told to do what made me comfortable.

I walked into the class room and opened my mouth to speak but he beat me there. "Sit wherever makes you comfortable."

"O-okay", I said with a nod. I went to the far back, next to the window and laid my head onto of my books. I was suddenly really tired.

My eyes slowly slid closed and my body whined down.

"Ms. Blume, please wake up", I heard the teacher call out.

I jumped out of my slumber to see all of the seats filled and everyone looking at me. I could've sworn I was only asleep for a second…

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

I shook my head and sat back in my seat.

"Okay, well that's fine I'll do it for you."

"N-no", I said jumping forward.

"Well it's either you my dear or me."

"Maybe she was asleep so long she forgot who she was", someone said.

At that the class all began to laugh and I bit my lower lip. That wasn't even funny.

"So what will it be, me or you?"

"If I do it, how much would I have to share?"

"Everything", he said.

"Then you go ahead", I said sitting back down.

He only smiled and went back to everyone else. "That is Akemi Blume, our newest student. She transferred here from a public school further out in state."

The class all began to mumble and groaned out. Good, he didn't share that much.

* * *

I found my locker and decided to use it this year. Reason being, I had a lot of heavy books and I don't feel like carrying my coat right now.

With struggle, I move to place three textbooks on the top shelf. The shelf was very high and the books were very heavy. But no, my dumbass was determined. And my uniform skirt was short.

"Nice ass!"

I squeaked and moved to cover my ass not realizing that my books were still above my head and have yet to reach the shelf.

"Hey!"

I turned and there in my face was a chest. I swallowed as I froze with a chest in my face. The smell of cologne engulfed my nose and my knees went weak. It smelled really good.

"Um…"

"You need to pay more attention", a male said as the chest backed away. I looked up and saw golden eyes. "Your books almost fell on your head."

"Oh", I said looking at the books that were now on my shelf. "Thanks. I guess I should've worn my heels today. That way I would've been tall enough to reach it."

"Or you should pay attention to what you're doing and not to the boys in school", he said.

"Hey, he was looking at my ass and I wanted to –"

"Well it's not a bad one", he said looking behind me. I shoved his chest away with a frown and he smirked at me. "My name's Inuyasha."

"That's nice", I said. I then closed my locker and begun to walk away.

"Whoa", he said grabbing my arm. "You're not going to tell me your name? After I saved your head?"

"I said thank you", I said pulling my arm away. "It's not my fault you wanted to give me your name. I didn't ask for it."

"Well can I have your name? I'm asking for it."

"Doesn't mean I have to share it", I said walking away. He grabbed my arm again and I pulled away. "What is up with your hand? It seems like it wants to be cut off."

"Oh so now that I saved your head you can be a bitch now", he said raising his voice.

"No", I said. "It has nothing to do with that. I just don't know you and I don't want to get to know you. All I want is to get my education and go home."

"Just give me your name", Inuyasha said grabbing both my arms this time.

"Oh my gosh, why are you so persistent in knowing my name? What the fuck do you want?"

"Fine, I don't give a rat's ass! I was told to be nice for once and this is where it gets me. Fuck off for all I care."

At that he stormed pass me and I sighed. Okay, maybe I was a little harsh on the stranger that wanted to identify me but I have my reasons. I have my secrets.

My father owns this school. He founded it years ago. He's also one of the most powerful men in the world and the most dangerous. And he found interest in me four years ago when he took me out of foster care and gave me a home at the age of twelve.

So imagine this, the most dangerous man in the world – who everyone knows does things underground that aren't the best but no one can do anything about it – is star struck over a little orphan girl. If a word gets out about that, I will be all over media. Everyone would either love me or hate me. And worse comes to worse, some would want to kill me. All because a man – who isn't even a blood relative – loves me unconditionally. And all it takes is one single soul. And because of that, I can't trust anyone right now to be close to.

"You turned down Inuyasha Takahishi", someone said earning my attention. "No one does that."

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my forehead. "And I'm guessing – even though I don't care – you're going to explain why."

"For one", she began "Inuyasha isn't nice to anyone. And he doesn't bother to listen to anyone's opinion about it. So if he even tried consideration, something's up."

"Uh huh", I said walking away. This was growing boring and so cliché.

"Second, Inuyasha is the son of the Inutaisho Takahishi and brother to the Sesshomaru Takahishi. Every girl wants him and every boy wants to be where he is."

"Oh nice", I said. "This teen cookie cutter story book shit?"

"And last but not least, he always gets what he wants. No matter the circumstance. And it's clear he wants more than just your name."

"Then what does he want", I said acting interested. If I don't then she'll just hang around until I give her attention. Just like any child or puppy, really.

"I don't know, he doesn't pay any attention to any girl in the school. Not since Kikyou."

"Let me guess", I said looking at her on the opposite side of the lunch table. "That's his girlfriend that either cheated on him while he was naïve and in love or dumped him because he wasn't her "type"? After her, he grew even more bitter and cold seeing as she was the love of his life. And all he wants is another chance or he never looks at another girl because the romance is too much for his fragile broken heart. Or maybe he just wants to see her cry to the ends from his perfect plot of revenge."

"Oh my gosh", she gasped out. "How'd you know?"

"Like I said, it's so unoriginal. This guy goes by the books on how to live a stereotype for teens. It's cute in movies and books but tragic in real life."

"Wow, you're right. I never looked at it that way", she said as if thinking it over.

"Uh huh", I said.

"So, my name is Sango. What's yours?"

I raised my gaze from my phone to her face with raised brows as if I wasn't listening. I then got up from the table and began to leave.

"Oh c'mon", Sango cried out. "Don't leave; I just wanted to make a new friend. You look really cool. And I loved how you dropped Inuyasha on his face. I think he deserves it sometimes, to be honest."

I spun on my heels and looked at her incredibly. "You know him?"

"Oh yeah", she said waving it off. "He's best buds with my boyfriend. They like grew up with their asses attached – they're so damn close."

"What was the point of telling me his whole life story like you're his obsessed fan girl?"

"I just wanted to see what you were really about", she said.

I let out a laugh and sat back down. My head dropped to the table and I groaned.

"Why don't you want any friends? That looks like a lonely life to live."

I looked up at her and licked my lips. "It's because I have to. And friends are over rated. One minute you're all giddy, sharing secrets, throwing slumber parties and doing each other's hair the next you're crying because they stabbed you in the back. I went through it before, I don't want it again."

"Aww", Sango cooed. "What happened?"

"Really", I said looking at her as if she were crazy.

"I like stories, and hey I'm not making you my friend. Consider me an acquaintance!"

I sighed and ran my hand through my bangs. "This guy we were tight, we went through everything together. Where I'm from, it's hard to find that, especially in the circumstance. Then one day – a great day – he took something important from me. Something I was going to share with him because I cared for him, he was like my brother. But he was selfish and took it for himself." I frowned and dragged my teeth on my upper lip. "I didn't want to part from him so I wanted to share my new life with him but he didn't know that. He thought I was going to leave him. So instead of being happy for me, he took it instead."

"Oh wow", Sango said showing sympathy. "I'm so sorry. What did he take?"

"It doesn't matter", I said shaking my head. "That requires for me to tell you something an acquaintance doesn't need to know."

"Oh yeah right", she said nodding. "So did it feel good?"

"No", I shouted. "It ripped my heart out!"

"No not that", she said waving at me. "You silly girl, I meant talking about it! You probably never shared anything like that with anyone ever. Now it's off your shoulders! You don't have to worry about the burden anymore."

I sat there and stared at the table and rolled my shoulders. She was right. I felt… better. A little less tense and stressed. But that doesn't change anything. "You're point?"

"Friends do that for each other. And whether you like it or not, you have a new one. Bye!"

"Hey wait a minute!"

Before I could say anything else she was walking away. What the hell!

"I just want to go home", I whined.

"Why the long face", a random guy asked.

"NO DAMN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" At that, the kid went running and I smiled. "Much better. No more people."

* * *

"Good day Milady. How was your day?"

"I want to go Sebastian", I sighed. "I hate being new. It gives people the invitation to talk to me."

"Milady, you continue this charade but you do understand that I can see straight through it."

"What do you mean Sebastian", I asked turning away from the limo window.

"Truly your heart yearns for someone to count on besides your father and I. You want a friend, you want a lover. But you won't let yourself trust."

"I can't trust anyone outside of family, and you know that."

"No you can't trust yourself to let anyone outside your family in. You use who you are and the fact that you're a secret daughter to a mad man as an excuse. There are ways to hide your secrets while having people to lean on Akemi. You mustn't hide behind it anymore. You grow bitter."

"Yes Sebastian I hear you but one lie leads to the next and soon there will be so many lies, I'll be making myself one. And I can't allow that to happen. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did that to someone, lie to them so much that I'm creating a different life to live."

"Oh mistress", he said with a sad sigh. "It pains me to see you this way."

"Then don't look at me", I simply said with a smirk. "Is dad home?"

"He is not", he said.

"Good, today is his birthday and him being home would ruin the surprise."

* * *

I sighed as I rearranged the gifts on the table. I made his favorite food, cake, got his favorite ice cream and had about five presents waiting on him. Everything had to be perfect for him.

Yes, he isn't my natural father but seeing the bond between us you'd think he was and that he was there when I came out of the womb. Yeah, I know his secrets but that doesn't change how I see him and how he looks at me. No matter what, I know he will not bring anything he does out in the world back home. It's just not who he is. He was there when I was in my lowest.

He saved my life.

The door opened and short and low angry orders were given. Feet stormed away and he walked into the room. He didn't even notice I was there yet, but I did notice the glare on his face. Gratefully, it didn't scare me because I knew they weren't aimed towards me.

He growled and said a couple of words under his breath and as he paced the room. I just stood there, hands clutched behind my back, waiting for him to see me. After turning away from the window he saw everything on the table and his face fell from its angered one.

"Oh", he said, with both his hand in mid run in his hair.

"Happy Birthday daddy", I said with a small but genuine smile. Honestly, I hate seeing him that way.

"Oh, thank you baby", he said moving over to me and placing a kiss on my forehead as he engulfed me in a strong hug. His warmth soothed my sore body from the stress of the day. It always did. "You did all this for me?"

"Of course, it's your birthday." He gave a small chuckle as he picked up one of the wrapped gifts. "Dad… are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. Just a hard day is all."

"How hard", I asked. "Did you get a chance to do the –"

"You will not speak of that business, Akemi. I thought I made myself clear on that. I will not have my little girl involved in what I do." I nodded and looked away. "Who even told you about any of this?"

"I… have more sources", I said. By my sources I meant my glare and ways of manipulation. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just don't want to talk about any of that with you. It isn't for you."

He grabbed the plate made for him and picked it up. He took a bite of the food and moaned as he closed his eyes. He took a couple of more and walked around the chair to take a quick seat. I slowly sat down as well and smiled.

"Akemi, this is delicious", he said digging in.

I giggled and ate some of my own food. "Well if you slow down, you'll be able to savor it."

He moaned out and gave a nod. "You're right. I see presents. What did you get me?"

"I'm not telling you", I snapped. "You have to open them to figure that much out." I then stood up and began handing him the presents in the order I wanted him to open them.

The first one was our first family photo in a lovely frame. The second one was a signed football from his favorite player. The third was a new pair of dress shoes and the fourth… well he wasn't too thrilled about that.

"What the hell do you think you are doing purchasing a gun?!"

"Technically…" I began shrugging. "I didn't buy it, my sources did. I just gave them the money."

"Akemi…" he sighed. "Who is this source of yours? And how'd you get them to tell you?"

"I'm not telling you who they are", I said. "You wouldn't snitch so why should I?"

He gave me a hard fatherly glare and I shifted. "That's not the point", he said. "How'd you find out I needed a Glock 17?"

"Oh", I said. "That, my source didn't tell me. It was your recklessness that did. A month ago, I was going incognito and stuff searching for hints on what you wanted and needed for your birthday. It was when you came home and got on the phone and left the room, I followed you and heard you say how you dropped it at a shoot out because you…" He glared me down and I gave a smile and laughed nervously. "Never mind that, I just heard it from you. It's your fault!"

"Akemi I don't want this kind of life for you. You are the only thing in this world I care about and I'll be damned to see you go out the way people want me to. Stay away from it!"

"Okay", I said. "This is the last time."

"Thank you", he said with a sigh of relief. "Now what's the last one?"

"I'm not sure I want to give it to you", I said holding it to my chest.

"Akemi", he said threateningly. "What is in that last box?"

"I'm not telling you", I said moving away slightly.

"Then give it here", he said holding out his hand.

"Will you keep the last one and stop being mad at me?"

"Akemi…"

"It's non refundable and you know how much I hate wasting money!"

"Fine, I'll keep the gun as long as that one isn't related to the last one you just gave me."

"It isn't", I squealed with a huge smile. Clearly against his will, a smirk cracked on his face. He wanted to show that he still disapproved of my decision but it just doesn't work that way.

I handed him the box and sat on the table in front of him as he opened. The excitement of it all had my legs swing back and forth – I was so excited.

" _Love is for those who give. And you have given me the world. Now here to you, is my heart."_

"Akemi", he said looking up from the gift. It was a single dog tag on a platinum chain. The words were etched in red on the black dog tag. It was beautiful and I knew it was perfect for him.

"Turn it around", I did flipping it over.

He then looked at it and frowned. "Akemi, your initials are on it. How am I supposed to always keep this on if it tells everyone who gave it to me?"

"That's the thing papa", I said moving off the table and kneeling beside him. "Of course you see it's me but to the world Akemi Onigumo is not of existence. Only Akemi Blume is. So A.E.O. sounds more like a company than the initials to a teenage girl."

He smirked at me and places the chain over his head. He then bent down and kissed my forehead. "How could I deserve such a perfect young lady that loves me so?"

"You don't", I said with a smirk. He flicked my nose and I grabbed his finger. "But I do deserve the best father in the world. And that's what I got."

I then stood up and sighed spinning around. "Now hurry up and eat your cake. You have somewhere to be tonight!"

"You never told me how your first day of school went", he said.

"Oh", I said freezing a second in the midst of cutting his slice of double chocolate cake. "It was… okay. Just the usual is all."

"You hesitated", he said with a sigh. "What's the usual?"

"Nothing important. Just some kids trying to get into my head with friendship."

"What's wrong with friends", he asked taking the cake I gave him. He bit into it and nearly melted. He loves when I cook and bake for him. He says I have a gift and in the kitchen it thrives.

"I don't have time or the mind set for them. Not to mention along with friendship comes secrets. And I don't want them to know mine for obvious reasons."

"Then don't tell them", he said. "Unless you know they are worth trusting."

"Okay", I said. "Say for example I do make friends. I bring them home and they happen to see you or they don't see you and ask me about my parents. What do I tell them?"

"They won't see me", he said. "Because I don't live here, remember? And tell them that your father… isn't around much."

"But that would be lying", I said. "You're _always_ around."

"You lie all the time", he said shrugging as if it were nothing. "And I don't like how you said always."

"No", I said laughing. "I know I lie a lot but that would lead to too much. For one, a lie that huge will lead to more and soon my life will end up a lie. I don't feel like being another Hannah Montana. And two, if I have friends I don't want them to think of you as a rich father who doesn't care anymore now that I'm older and mother's gone. I want them to see you the way I do, the amazing dad you are."

"But they can't see me Akemi. Because to the world I'm not father material."

"Because to the world you aren't a father! I like my life the way it is. It's just like the past but more loving. I'm invisible."

"But I want grandchildren", he said.

I laughed at that and turned away. "I know you do, papa."

"This is my fault", he sighed out. "If I wasn't… what I am you would have a better life. You wouldn't be afraid to have friends. You wouldn't be afraid to fall in love."

"Daddy stop", I said. "It's not your fault. I just don't want friends."

"Well if it's you then make me a promise", he said.

"Oh God, dad! Don't do this to me."

"Make a friend."

"Dad!"

"Akemi please", he said begging me with his eyes. "That would be the best present for me. To know that you are happy. And don't tell me you are. I can see the loneliness in your eyes. I want my daughter to live a life as close to normal as possible. I want you to be happy."

I held in my breath staring at him with empathy. He wants me to be happy, not knowing that I am as long as he is. But he's not because he thinks that I'm not. I let out the breath I was holding and looked away. If making one lousy friend will do that for him, I will do it. As long as he's happy. He's done so much for me already. Why not this one thing in return.

"Lucky you", I began. "This girl named Sango already say we're friends." I looked to him to see a huge grin on his face. It irked me but it was contagious. "She saw the way I yelled at this guy and liked that I stood up to him. He was supposed to be a school big shot whose friends with her boyfriend. We were talking and she said that even if I didn't acknowledge it, we were friends now. I wasn't going to accept it but now, I guess I will."

"YES", I heard him roar out. The outburst knocked me out of my stupor. I felt his arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground. I giggled as he spun me around and consistently kissed my cheek. "That's my baby! But stay away from that boy. No boys until you're eighteen."

"But we agreed on sixteen", I screeched.

"That's too soon", he said.

"Like hell it is! That's now! And I wasn't going to even date him anyways. He's Inutaisho's kid."

"I don't like the Takahishi's", he said dropping me.

"Of course you don't", I said. "They're your rival in the business industry. The actual business industry I mean, not the… other one."

"I know Akemi", he said. "Even though that'd be a great merger, I can't trust them."

"And I'm not dating him so don't worry about it."

"Good", he said.

At that Sebastian walked in and smiled. "Milord, it is time for you departure. You guest are arriving on sight at your birthday party. You must get ready and be there."

"Right", he said. He kissed me cheek and I cleaned his face of evidence of chocolate cake. He then began to leave with Sebastian in tow and froze. Turning around he smiled. "Oh and Sebastian?"

"Yes sir?"

"If you reveal anything else to my daughter about my work that's not safe, I'll kill you."

My mouth fell open and I squeaked. "How'd you know it was him?!"

"My dear, one of the reasons I don't want you participating in my business is because you aren't good at it. No matter how well or much you lie, it doesn't work."

"I still have other sources", I said.

"No you don't'", my dad said. "I love you, Kemi. I'll come say goodnight before I leave."

"Alright", I said.

I helped the maids clean up a second before they shooed me away to finish my homework. I went up stairs to do the little I had left and then got on my laptop to watch Netflix. An hour later, knocking was heard on my door.

"Come in", I said.

At that my dad walked in, in his usual all black of course. That made me roll my eyes as I stood up to fix his tie.

"Have you ever thought of wearing at least a little color with you black to make it pop?"

"I do have a little color", he said. "It's my eyes."

I laughed and shook my head. "Not that, you know what I mean. Like at least wear another color tie. Maybe a red tie or something."

"You're right", he said. "That would look nice." He then left the room and came back with a red tie. I helped put it on and smiled.

"And look, it matches your chain!"

"You're right", he said kissing my cheek and tickling my sides. I pulled his ear and gave him a kiss and walked with him to the door.

He sat there and caressed my cheek with a sigh. "I wish it didn't have to be this way", he said. "You should be dressed in a ball gown accompanying me to my birthday party. Not living in a completely different house for your protection."

"I'll be fine, papa", I said. "You just enjoy your night and get people to give money to the orphanage. Have fun for me. I'll be okay. And I'll see you tomorrow. Or will you go straight home?"

"It depends on how the activities play out my dear. But we'll see. I love you."

"I love you too", I said. He then walked out the door and I watched as climbed into the limo.

For a drug lord, he's such a teddy bear.

* * *

Looking at the social media on my phone, I heard multiple beeps.

"Sango…" I said quietly as I read her name. She just followed me on twitter, Instagram, and vine. How'd she find me?

I went onto vine's chat and sent her message.

" _How",_ was all I typed.

" _You can find anything and anyone on the internet"_ , she said. _"So how's it hanging?"_

" _You speak as if we're friends"_ , I texted her, with a smirking emoji.

" _It's because we are. You can't stop the beat, Akemi."_

I frowned at that and sat up. _"Ya see, that's the problem! I didn't even give you my name so how did you find me?"_

" _My dad's a cop"_ , she said. _"Well…_ the _cop. He's captain."_

Nice, the girl that is forcing a friendship on me that I'm going to accept because of my father has the dad that wants to see my dad behind bars if not dead.

" _You mean Charles Mane is your father?"_

" _Oh"_ , she messaged back. _"So you do know him! He told me he recognized you. I asked to use a sketch artist because I was trying to find my new friend who looked to be in trouble but I didn't know their name. He said you got into a lot of trouble before you disappeared from the orphanage."_

" _What's your number?"_

" _Wow! Really?"_

" _Your number!"_

She sent me her number and I immediately called her. "You can't do that, Sango. You can't go and search me up with the cops. That's digging too deep."

"Whoa", she said. "Hello to you too! What a greeting!"

"I'm serious, Sango."

"Well why not? I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy but I was desperate."

"I was going to be your friend", I sighed out rubbing my face. "I was going to go to school and become friends with you but you popped up out of know where telling me things that no one knew. I never told anyone I was an orphan."

"Well I'm sorry. You left me feeling like you had problems at home and I got worried with your mysterious story and crap! Then my dad said you got into a lot of trouble and got adopted by an anonymous person and then kind of disappeared."

"By trouble he meant I was bullied and had problems with the foster families", I said. "This is why I didn't want to make friends in the beginning. Why I was pushing you and that Inu guy away. My past is embarrassing."

"Well I'm sorry", she said. "I'm glad we're friends now though. Dad said he's glad I found you. You too were close right?"

"Yeah", I said. "He was the only person I could count on to not hurt me. He always dealt with my cases before he got promoted."

"He wants to see you one day. It's been five years, he says."

"Alright", I said. "I'll make that happen."

"So who adopted you", Sango asked.

I froze and shifted in my bed. I blinked a couple of times and cleared my throat. "Not anyone special", I said. "Just another rich guy. Sometimes I feel like I'm just a tax write off for him and his young wife. I barely see them anymore. They adopted me because they wanted a kid. His wife wanted a show doll but I was something they weren't expecting so they gave up. They usually go on business trips or vacations while I'm at home. The only thing I have is my butler."

"Geez", she said. "Life is still pretty hard huh?"

"Yeah", I said looking at the portrait of me and dad. "Beyond."

* * *

"We are here, Milady", Sebastian said opening the car door for me. "Have a nice day."

"You too", I said hugging him.

I then walked away and saw Sango run up. "Hi friend!"

"Hi… friend", I said in return.

"Okay, it's obvious that this is new to you", she said. "But we'll take baby steps. So was that the butler?"

I looked back to see her pointing at my now leaving limo. "That was."

"Oh he was hot", she said twirling her ponytail. "Is he single?"

"He is", I said. "For some odd reason, he always is. I use to have a crush on him, but then I realized it was his vampire charm."

"He's vampire!"

"Shush", I said. "Yes, but they are not supposed to be outted. You know there are slayers out there!"

"Oh right", she said. "Too bad I'm with Miroku. I'd kill to have him drag his fangs across my neck. Oh my gosh… I feel it."

"Um…" I said with a frown. "Is this how friendships work?"

"What, sharing crushes and sexual frustrations? Hell yeah! You've never done it before?"

"I never had to deal with crushes or sexual frustrations", I said. "Like I told you before, I stayed away from any kind of relationship. Once my adoptive parents drop ours, I dropped it."

"Well pick it back up", she said. "Because you have me, I want let you down."

In me I felt something as she hooked her arm with mine and pulled me close. It felt like a click. And it made me smile. "You should thank my butler. He made me promise to make a friend. You popped up as the first."

"Ooh, I'm popping your friendship cherry!"

"Okay", I said removing my arm from hers. "I'm done!"

With a smirk I walked away from her and she chased me down and pulled me back. I started laughing and she did too. Who'd knew… this would be so easy?

"So let me get this straight", Sango said in our fourth class period I had no idea we shared. It's probably how she spotted me drop the Inu guy before lunch. "You've never had a boyfriend, not even a crush other than your butler?"

"No, I haven't", I said doing my assignment.

"So you never had that sexual awakening? Like when you see this one guy and you get horny for the first time? A lot of little girls got it from their teen idol or a hot cartoon character or even their older brother's best friend."

"When I was a little girl I didn't know what famous people were, I didn't have the ability to watch cartoons, and I'm the only child."

"Oh my gosh, no!"

"And I think the reason why I Iiked my butler was because he was attractive and nice to me. Not to mention young. My dad is good looking but he's my dad. And your dad was too old for me to like."

"Even worse", she said. "It doesn't even count anymore. You don't know the basics of a crush!"

"And I have a feeling you are about to give me a lesson", I said slowly.

"When you a star struck. You only see them, no one else. You can't help but to smile or glare. Your heart races every time you see them. And you have the urge to either want to hug them or punch them. The only way to hide your feelings it to pretend you don't like them. That usually results in a close friendship or "hatred". At every stupid thing they say you either laugh or get annoyed."

"Which were you", I asked pushing my completed work away.

"It depended on the guy. For my boyfriend, I hated him. He still gets on my nerves. And it depends on what type of girl you are. You'll either be the romantic one – who stares and daydreams about her crush and giggles at every word they say – or you'll be the rebel one – who says no I'm not in love and wants to punch their face for being so cute, daring to make you like them. Either way, it goes back to pre-school flirting."

"So sweaty hands", I said listing off the syndromes. "Racing heart, giggles or growls, hugs or punches, tunnel vision sight, anything else?"

"Oh and you'll never stop talking about them. You'll either go on about how cool they are or about how much they irritate you."

The bell rung and we both stood up and turned in our assignments. With her waiting on me, I packed up my things and saw as that Inu guy and another boy stood by the door. I caught eyes with Inu and froze.

I quickly turned away and looked at Sango. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yes", she said. "How'd you know?"

"Because he's talking to that Inu guy", I said.

"Inuyasha", she corrected.

"Oh right", I said. "Because I care. I just hope he doesn't throttle me with questions today."

"So they can't know your name?"

"No they can't", I said. "Only you can know because you're just that special."

We then walked out the classroom and Sango smiled. "I'm better than you Inuyasha!"

I only smiled and rolled my eyes.

"What", he said frowning. "No, as if that wasn't random as fuck." He then looked to me and smirked. "You…"

"Me", I said. "Her, him, we all. What else are we doing?"

"Are you still going to be a bitch and not tell me who you are?"

"Hey, I'm a bitch", I said shrugging. "It's what I got to do."

"What's going on here", her boyfriend said.

"This is Miroku, my boyfriend. And this is my new friend whose name shall remain unknown. But to you though. I know her name which is why I'm better than you. Yesterday Inuyasha saved her from her books falling on her head and asked for her name. She didn't give it to him which pissed him off. But I became friends with her."

"Why can't we know who you are", Miroku asked.

"Because who I am isn't important', I said. "And if I tell you who I am you might think we're friends – which we aren't – and you'll want to know about me – which you won't."

"You got something to hide", Inuyasha asked.

"We all do", I said. "I just prefer that my secrets remain what they are, secrets."

"I admire that she's bold and honest that she has secrets", Miroku said.

"Don't applaud her", Inuyasha yelled. "I bet Sango still doesn't know."

"I do", she said. "She told me."

Not really…

"C'mon it is not that damn serious!"

"So why are you so persistent", I asked. "From what I here, you're never this way. You don't show any girl interest so why now?"

"You told her", her growled at Sango.

"Just a tid", she laughed out nervously.

"Don't get upset with her, why do you want to know who I am so bad? My life isn't all that great so stop trying to be a part of it. I don't want you in it."

"I don't give a fuck about your life; I was just trying to be nice! Miroku and I made a bet. He said I couldn't be nice for my life. I wanted to prove that I could but just chose not to. He saw you – the new girl – and forced me to do it. So don't flatter yourself, I could give less than a damn about you."

I blinked face going from irritated to a blank expression. "Good", I said. I turned to Sango and smiled. "If you want you can sit with your boyfriend, you don't have to sit with me if you don't want."

"No", Sango said shaking her head. "I'm sitting with you. I sat with them last time. I need to hang out with my new friend."

"Alright", I shrugged. "If you really want to."

At that I walked away and went into the cafeteria. I stood in line for food and Sango tapped my shoulder.

"What", I asked.

"Don't what me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Inuyasha just slapped a huge fuck you into your face, how can you be?!"

"Sango", I said moving up in the line. "I've been told to kill myself and that God created me with his shit on an accidental fart. Inuyasha is the less of my worries."

"God's accidental fart?"

"Yeah", I said. "Now that I think about it, it's pretty funny… I'm going to use that one day. Thanks Sarah!"

"Is she the one that called you that", Sango asked as we got our food.

"Who Sarah", I asked. "No, never. Sarah was good to me. It was her dumb ass boyfriend that she put up with. He thought that if he could talk me down he could get into my pants. But at ten, I was well aware."

"That's horrible!"

"That's life", I said sitting down. I looked at my food and rubbed my eyes. "Let's not talk about me anymore, what about you?"

"I have a little brother and a cat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my brother's name is Kohaku. He's really cool for a little brother. And Kirara, my cat, she's a yokai cat. She enhances her abilities when she grows in size and has the ability to fly. My family comes from the oldest line of yokai slayers and it was tradition for each family to receive a yokai pet as companion on missions."

"That's cool", I said. "I wish I knew my blood line. I remember when I was younger and desperate, I'd search up by name to possibly find where I came from. It led to no source but Japan."

"Wow", Sango said. I only looked up at her blankly and saw her frowning. "I'm going to make sure that now, you'll have the most amazing life ever. No one should ever go through what you do. Thanksgiving is coming up and so is the annual Christmas Tree Lighting in midtown. I usually go with my brother and boyfriend and some friends. If you want you can join us."

I blinked at that and looked down. An outing? I've never been invited to go out. I've always watched the Christmas Tree Lighting on TV. I don't usually go out in public…

"I don't know", I said slowly shaking my head. "I don't hang out much. I usually sit next to the fire place and watch. And when it goes off I read a book with cocoa."

"That actually sounds… pretty good", Sango said. "We can do that afterwards. You can stay the night at my house! Oh my gosh, you're first slumber party!"

"Spe-spend the night?"

Shit this is going far. Going out is one thing but staying over someone's house is another. And her dad is the captain of the police force.

"Sango…"

"Oh c'mon! What could happen? It'll be fun."

I bit my lower lip and saw the hope in her eyes. She really wanted me to do this. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it. It's enough that I made a friend, now I have to do all this friend stuff? I wasn't expecting this.

"Okay", I said. "Sure, what could it hurt?"

"Great", Sango squealed out. "So this weekend you can come over. Oh you know what, just come home with me on Friday."

"Um… okay", I said. "But don't get your hopes up. I still have to ask my father."

"But I thought you said you barely see your parents", Sango said frowning.

"I don't but they are home this weekend and I just can't leave without them knowing what's going on. I'm not sure I want to deal with a lecture going up my ass."

"Right", she said laughing out. "Oh we are going to have so much fun! But we need to get out there early so we can get the best view. And bundle up because it's freezing outside and it's even colder down there next to the river."

"Yeah", I said. "I never actually went before. Well besides this one time when I was a kid and I was at the orphanage that sang on stage."

"Oh I remember that", Sango said. "You were the little girl singing the lead to O Holy Night."

"I was", I said groaning. "Sadly. I didn't want to sing lead yet everyone else did. I didn't hear the end of it."

"Well this year you'll be going with friends and we'll have fun. We're going to Pizza Papalis afterwards. The best pizza pies ever!"

"Pizza Papalis", I asked with a frown. "I never heard of it."

"Oh my gosh, it's time for you to live. We go there every year after the lighting. It's our tradition that one day we will do with our kids."

"Who all is going or usually goes?"

"Well Miroku, his cousin Kagome and her boyfriend Bankotsu, Inuyasha is going. Kikyou use to go with us but after the breakup she stopped. Bank's brother Jakotsu – he's gay and loves it – is going. I think Shippou and Rin will go."

"Are you telling me I'm going to be going with a bunch of couples to a Christmas Tree Lighting? Sango, I have a sudden urge to kill you and say no."

"It won't be that bad. Jak and Inuyasha are single too!"

"A person I don't know and a person I don't like. Such great things, yes? Look, I know for a fact that couples consider the tree lighting as something to go to. And I know if I go with you people there will be a whole bunch of lovey dovey romance shit that makes me _want_ to shit."

"Oh it won't be that bad, Akemi. Don't turn on me now. I'll make sure it stays at a minimum, kay? Please you got to go. I can get you a date if you want. Another one of Bank–"

"NO! No!"

* * *

"How was school?"

"It was alright", I said as I fell back unto the couch. "How was your party?"

"It was nice", he said. "Did you make that new friend?"

"I did", I sighed out.

"Great!"

"No, not great! I mean yeah she's cool and all but her dad is the captain of the police force. I knew him before you adopted me. And she invited me to go out with her and her friends and spend the night this weekend."

"Where?"

"To the Christmas Tree Lighting", I said looking at him.

"Do you want to go?"

"I…" I began frowning. "I don't know. I'm use to staying at home not going out with friends. It'll feel weird for me. And I'll constantly be on guard, I won't have the ability to have fun. I don't know how to have fun."

"Which is why you should go."

"Dad, you're doing a lot of pushing."

"It's because I want the best for you. You should go."

"Really?"

"Yes really", he said before kissing my head. "I have to go. I only came by because Sebastian mentioned it to me that you looked out of it."

"I'll hurt you Sebastian", I yelled out to the wondering vampire. He's here somewhere and I know he heard me.

"Good night sweetheart."

"Goodnight papa."

Once he was gone, I went to my room and got on my laptop. Playing Candy Crush and watching Netflix for hours led to me growing weary so I decided to watch TV until I fell asleep. Sadly, I was interrupted.

"Hello", I answered to the ringing of my phone.

"Is this Akemi?"

"Who's this", I asked slowly.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh", I said hanging up. How the hell did that bastard get my phone number?! The phone ranged again and I picked it up.

"Akemi, you better not –"

"не говорят на английском языке."

"What? Akemi, I know it's you! Don't fuck with me speaking foreign languages, you just answered a second ago!"

"What do you want? How do you now my name? And how did you get my number?"

"I want to break a deal, Sango and Sango."

"I am going to kill Sango", I growled out. "And what deal? You got a lot of nerve calling me! What part of fuck off don't you understand?"

"I understand all of it because it's something I'm use to saying. But you can't say that to me because I know your secret."

"My secret? What did Sango tell you that too? If so, I'm ripping her a new one."

"No she didn't. Honestly you should chill. I know you got trust issues and seeing as I know who you are, I can understand why but Sango will not ruin your trust. She does what she does because she knows what's good for you."

"And giving you my name and number is an option for what's good for me", I asked not believing him. "Excuse me while I sneeze my head off. I'm just allergic to the bullshit. And you have so much of it pouring out of your mouth it's affecting me through the phone."

"I took her phone when she went to the bathroom. I went through it and saw the unfamiliar name and noticed the text messages."

"What do you know, Inuyasha and spit it out before I hang up and block your number."

"You're adopted", he said.

"Oh no", I said out with no source of emotion yet so much sarcasm. "You found my oh so tragic secret. My parents aren't my real parents. How will I ever live down the embarrassment?"

"Cut the shit", he said. "I know that you aren't being totally honest with Sango either." I frowned at that and sat up in my bed. Why am I getting a bad idea from this? "Oh so now you're silent?"

"What the hell do you know and what do you want?"

"You're father is Naraku Onigumo", he said. "And my preposition is I am willing to keep your secret if you become my girlfriend."

* * *

Oh shit, where is this going?

Hi you guys, InuAkemi here! Here's the thing, I am so sorry I've been behind on my stories. I've been really busy. I graduated high school, got a new job, got enrolled in college, and then turned eighteen. My life has been a non-stop train riding wreck. I've had not time to do anything.

And seeing as I'm putting up this new story and chapter you're probably wondering why I am not working on any of my other stories right now. Well I'm putting them on pause for now mainly because I want to do a seasonal story. I see all these Christmas stories during the season and I want to put one up one time! I'm feeling the spirit! I hear the music, see the décor, seeing the shows, and reading the stories. It's coming in from all sides! And it's overwhelming, really it is. So I am going to write this Christmas story. It may not seem all Christmas like, it may appear dark but don't worry, it'll start to brighten up in the next chapter.

Until then, enjoy folks! As soon as I finish the next chapter, I'll upload it. Even if I finish it over night, I'll put it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers!

 _To Menarie  
I don't do this author note before chapters much but…  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
You made me laugh my ass off with your review. I appreciate it._

* * *

`'^~*'` A Prepositional Christmas Story`'^~*'`

Chapter Two  
Finding Joy

* * *

 _Previously_

" _Welcome to West Forest High! I hope you enjoy you years here to come!"_

" _Thanks."_

…

" _Hey!"_

 _I turned and there in my face was a chest. I swallowed as I froze with a chest in my face. The smell of cologne engulfed my nose and my knees went weak. It smelled really good._

" _Um…"_

" _Oh so now that I saved your head you can be a bitch now?"_

…

"… _friends are over rated. One minute you're all giddy, sharing secrets, throwing slumber parties and doing each other's hair the next you're crying because they stabbed you in the back. I went through it before, I don't want it again."_

" _Friends do that for each other. And whether you like it or not, you have a new one. Bye!"_

…

 _Happy Birthday daddy!"_

"Love is for those who give. And you have given me the world. Now here to you, is my heart."

 _For a drug lord, he's such a teddy bear._

…

" _Don't get upset with her, why do you want to know who I am so bad? My life isn't all that great so stop trying to be a part of it. I don't want you in it."_

" _I don't give a fuck about your life; I was just trying to be nice! Miroku and I made a bet. He said I couldn't be nice for my life. I wanted to prove that I could but just chose not to. He saw you – the new girl – and forced me to do it. So don't flatter yourself, I could give less than a damn about you."_

…

" _What the hell do you know and what do you want?"_

" _You're father is Naraku Onigumo", he said. "And my preposition is I am willing to keep your secret if you become my girlfriend."_

* * *

I stared in the mirror and brushed my hair with not such a pleasant look on my face. I place the cartilage ring in my ear and did my makeup. All my hair was pushed to one side, partially covering one eye. It made me glare at my reflection.

I know this may sound wrong but… damn my reflection! Damn all of its rare exotic beauty! The fault belongs only to it for the reason I am in this predicament. I growled and spun to put on my knitted leg warmers and my platform combats.

I took in my appearance in the mirror, making sure what I had on matched the uniform, then I began to leave.

"Milady, are you ready to take on your day?"

"Sebastian, don't ask that question", I groaned out. "Not this morning."

"Is there something that you are not looking forward to?"

"Don't remind me", I said as we both walked out of the house. I sat in the limo and plugged in my ear buds in efforts to avoid Sebastian's questions. I knew he had them. But I didn't feel like answering. So I'm going to take the time I have to make sure whatever I have to deal with at school is not with me while I'm not there.

Multiple songs came on but I had to flip through them because I couldn't find one that matched my mood. I'm sorry, but when I'm pissed off I don't want to hear no everyday's a great day peppy shit. Main reason, at the moment I'm living the direct opposite.

A tap hit my arm and I looked to Sebastian and took out my earplugs. "Milady, we have arrived."

"Thanks Sebastian", I said leaving the car. Once my feet touched the ground he reached out and grabbed me.

"What ever is it that troubles you, Mistress?"

"Nothing for you to worry over", I said.

"Well then, if that is so take the problem with full force to find the solution. Then when you arrive home, we'll handle the rest together."

"I rather not speak on it around my father."

"Well you must be lucky because Milord asked me to let you know that he will not be home for a couple of days."

"Do I want to know, Sebastian", I said with a frown.

"No, Milady, you don't."

"Aright", I said. "We'll talk about it then. See you later."

I then have him a hug and he bowed afterwards getting in the car and leaving. I watched it and sighed. I just don't feel right today. And it's not just because of last night.

"… _I'm willing to keep your secret if you become my girlfriend…"_

"Damn him", I said."Damn him to hell."

"Are you talking about that guy you just hugged?"

I spun around only to come to a chest. Yet again. I looked up and surely it was Inuyasha's face.

"What Inuyasha", I said not in the mood. I know I have to be somewhat nice to him. For he does know my secret. How, I don't really know. Don't get me wrong, I can be a nice person. Just not to those who irritate me or piss me off – hence Inuyasha.

"Don't be so mean, babe", he caressing my cheek. I moved away with a roll of my eyes and growled.

"Don't play like you're serious when we haven't even started. Just tell me your plan so I can go before Sango shows up."

"We'll meet up like usual", he said. "After fourth period on the way to lunch. I notice you staring at –"

"No", I said.

"No?"

"No", I confirmed. "This is how I know you suck at this. For one, I don't stare at guys especially you so that will set off alarms. Two, Sango already knows I don't like you so she wouldn't believe after two days of fighting and pushing you away, I've suddenly been shot by Cupid. So you got to come up with something better. Something people will actually believe."

"Like what", he said.

"Well", I said thinking about it. "Sango did say no one has ever turned down Inuyasha but me."

"That's true", he said. "Women love me, I don't what the hell you are."

"Bite me dog", I snarled. He raised his brow and I raised mine in return. "I said I'd be nice not that I'll accept your disrespect."

"Touché."

"Now – going based off of any teen novel and also your life – let's say that you are taken by this and that you like the competition. You take it as a challenge. No girl has ever said no to you. You want to know what's in the head of this one to break that record."

"And you think that will convince them?"

"No", I said. "Not if I say yes automatically. So get ready for another no in your future."

"Then how the hell will we end up dating?!"

"Piss me off, I run out. Sango gets fed up and forces you to apologize. You deny it in the beginning but do it in the end. We have to be far but close so they can see us. If they see us and we pretend that we are kicking it off then it should work."

"You really thinks so", he asked face clearly unsure.

"No but it was way better than your dumbass plan of making me stare at you face", I said as I walked off.

"What's that supposed to mean", he yelled after me.

"It means I don't like your face", I said back.

* * *

"Akemi, hey what took you so long to come inside the school", Sango asked as I took of my coat and gloves to put in my locker.

"Oh, Sebastian wanted to talk to me about my father. He's going to be gone for a few days."

"Are these days including this weekend?"

"Yeah", I said. "And just when I was expecting them to be home right?"

"Yeah", she said. "So you're still going right?"

"Yeah I'm going, why?"

"Inuyasha asked about you."

My face dropped and I looked at her. "He what?"

"He asked if you were going. If you ask me, I think he's kind of taken by the fact that you turned him down."

Bam! And he thought it wouldn't work. "Well I didn't turn him down I just gave him a huge back the fuck off, I don't like you. It's not like he was asking me out."

"Are you saying if he did, you wouldn't turn him down", Sango asked raising her brows. "Akemi… do you like Inuyasha?"

"Sango, no I don't like him. He's been an ass to me for two days out of first impression. And all because I didn't give him my name. What does that tell you? Why would I like a jerk like that?"

"What if he was a bit nicer?"

"What are you trying to do", I asked. "Is the prick going to ask me out Sango? Please tell me he's not going to ask me out."

"What", she said as if she didn't know what was going on. "He didn't… say that?"

"You sentence was in the form of a question, Sango. That clarifies that not only are you not sure in what you're asking but also that you are not great at lying."

"You're right", she said. "I'm not. He just told me that he's not use to a girl turning him down and that he wants to get to know you." Isn't that some bullshit. "He's going to ask you out, but not date wise. More like as in friendly type. He wants to start over."

"Sango did you lead him on making him think that I might actually say yes? You know I'm limiting my friends list."

"Oh c'mon, what's the matter with a few more? It's not like it's the whole school! And he's not trying to sex you up! It's just to apologize."

"But I thought you said that Inuyasha isn't nice."

"He isn't to anyone he doesn't find interest in", she said.

I stared at her as if I were bored with the conversation and I was determining an easy way to pick her hair out of her scalp one by one. If truth… I kinda was. "Sango… do you like your hair…?"

"Akemi, c'mon it's not like it's an actual date. Just agree to it! Imagine how happy Sebastian would be if he found out you made two friends instead of the one you promised him."

My frown fell and I sighed. "He'd be grateful, really happy even. But not with Inuyasha, he knows Inuyasha and he doesn't like what he stands for."

"How does he even know him", Sango asked with a frown.

"Sango, really? Inuyasha is a Takahishi. It's not like they aren't hidden from the press. Everyone knows him and everyone knows how Inuyasha acts. He's basically the bad boy of rich kids."

"Don't you like bad boys, Akemi?"

"Fuck off Sango", I said turning to go to class.

"I'm joking! Okay no really, just give it a chance. For me?"

"I bet you he won't even come to me with respect. He's going to be the same jack ass as any other day!"

"You don't know that, Akemi."

"I have a thing with predicting things. Especially when it comes to idiots trying to live like a teen magazine."

"So all you want is a nice gesture to prove that he actually wants to apologize?"

"No", I said simply. "I'm not saying anything, Sango. I'm not stupid. I know you will turn around and say something to him. I don't care, I don't like the guy. So quit."

"You're no fun."

The bell ranged and I said my goodbye and made my way to my classroom. I sat in my seat and groaned at the start of my date.

He set me up. Even if I were to say no, he was going to have Sango bribe me into doing it. Even if she does only know half of it.

Last night Inuyasha called me. He stole my number from Sango's phone. The reason why is because he wanted to blackmail me into becoming his girlfriend and not for what you're thinking. He somehow found out who I was and decided he wanted to use it against me. The reason he wants me to become his girlfriend is because of his ex.

Kikyou Jackie is the daughter of model/actress and a movie producer. Their parents were doing some business together when they met when they were younger. She apparently goes to a brother school to ours now because she couldn't deal with seeing Inuyasha after the break up. She dumped him because she fell in love with one of her father's co-producer's son. Inuyasha apparently wasn't right for the image she wanted to have for herself. She wanted people to see her as a child of media and entertainment. She didn't want to have the stock market or whatever in her profile. Her words, he said.

Now the reason he wants me around is because their friendship circle are still friends with Kikyou. And this Christmas he'll be seeing a lot of her with not only his family but his friends. She likes to rub thins in people's face. She thinks he still misses her, he says he doesn't. I think it's a possibility because no one does this if they don't still have feelings. I think he's trying to make her jealous – but I say nothing! Anyways, I am to pretend to be his new girlfriend to prove he doesn't care anymore and that he's doing better without her or he reveals my secret that I am the daughter of the most dangerous man alive.

Yes, I am extremely pissed off for multiple reasons. He has no idea what he's butting into! If anyone finds out that I'm his daughter, I could go back to foster care because they'll think that I'm not safe with him. My face will be a target to all his enemies. I'll be on every inch of media with no source of privacy. I'll be receiving the worse source of bullying ever. And even worse, they can hurt my father just from using me. No one understands that yes he may be a bad person but to me he's my hero. He saved my life and taught me that I can be cherished. He hugged me when I had difficulties in life, he loved me. He gave me a home and something to call family. That man to me is perfect and I can't lose nor can I let anything or anyone hurt him.

So I'm not doing this because I'm scared for my life. No – I'm doing this because I care about his. And Inuyasha may not know everything, but he knows that my dad can get in trouble and that I don't want that to happen. So he's holding it over my head.

And best believe – when all is said and done – I will kill him for it.

* * *

I dragged my feet as I moved to my fourth hour period. Never in my life have I ever dreaded each dying second till lunch time. I'm a foodie and foodies do not dread lunch time. So why the hell am I wishing I don't have to go to lunch?!

"Hey Akemi!"

"What", I moaned out in despair. It's Sango, I know it's Sango.

"Have you seen Inuyasha yet?"

"Yes but no he didn't speak to me. I was too busy running away to care. But he was looking at me weird. He had the same look he had when he looked at my ass."

"You run away", Sango exclaimed as I sat down.

"Well exactly ran", I said shrugging and explaining in hand gestures. "It was more like – I don't know, how do I say it – no let me stop. I ran away. I'm not _even_ gonna lie to you."

"I can't believe you Akemi", Sango screeched. "How bad can it be? I understand that you don't want people learning about you past but this is ridiculous! All I wanted was for you to be a part of our friendship circle! Before I wasn't that serious about it but now that I have heard about what you went through, I want it for you. Your past is not something you should feel embarrassed about!"

"Sango, you don't understand. I don't want him to know. I don't want anyone to know. I'm still trying to break in the fact that you know. And everyone wants me to make friends. It's hard to do that when you can't trust anyone. That's what you learn from a life like mine. No one can be trusted; it'll only be thrown back in your face. And you want me to befriend an asshole that said he could give less that a rat's ass about my life? I'd be a fucking dumbass with my own thumb shoved in my ass if I ever let him into my life."

"I know its hard Akemi", Sango said. "But without friends there for you bad things can happen to you. And even though you don't want to show it because you know it'll draw attention, you're a good person. And good people don't deserve that." She sat next to me and pulled me to her in a hug. She then laid my head on her chest and my eyes widened. What the hell? "Yes, I want you to trust me but I'm not asking you to trust him. I'm asking you to try. Can you do that for me? Can you try?"

A shiver ran down my back and I swallowed hard. My eyes were still wide out of the shock but my body was trembling. Was I… was I scared? Why am I scared?

Her beat soothed me into knowing that maybe she was right. Maybe I should try and open up to a little more people. I don't have to let them in fully and they don't have to have my trust. And I won't even have to reveal my secret to do it. Sango doesn't know and we're looking pretty good.

I pushed away gently as I licked my lips. I could feel her gaze on me, pushing for an answer. I gave a nod and looked her in the eye. She raised her brows and I nodded again. "I'll try. For you though. But if it ends up wrong, I'm sewing a pair of testicles onto your vagina."

"You know, your terrifying threats only show me you care", Sango said flicking my ear. I only rolled my eyes and faced forward. "Am I growing on you Akemi", she teased as she tugged my earlobe. I swatted her hand away and folded my arms, slouching in my chair. "I think I am!"

Fuck it to the heavens – she is. And I don't mind it either.

The bell rung indicating the beginning of class and we both settled in. The teacher began roll and I sat in my seat writing in my notebook waiting for the lesson to begin. My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket and my eyes instinctively went to the teacher. Eyes on him I slowly pulled it out and placed it behind my notebook. I then grabbed my stylus pen and unlocked my phone. To anyone n front of me, I still looked as if I was writing. I know, I'm pure genius.

" _Are you ready for the show?"_

" _You decide to text me immediately after the bell rings?"_

" _It's not immediately, minutes have passed by!"_

" _The bell rung five minutes ago. I received your text at 11:17, class starts at 11:15. This means you would have had to pull out you phone and text me_ immediately _after the bell rang and the text was sent two minutes later."_

" _Why do you have to be such a smart ass?"_

" _It's what I go to school for, Inuyasha."_

"Ms. Blume, I know whatever you're writing is of importance to you but would you please pay attention to the lesson."

"Sure", I said.

I then placed my phone away and closed my notebook. Yeah of course my phone buzzed a couple of more times but I ignored it.

Hey! My education is more important, people!

* * *

Class ended and I sat in my seat packing up my notes. Sango seemed irritatingly happier and I had a feeling why.

It's the end of fourth period and her boyfriend meets her afterwards. And so does Inuyasha. She wants to see him ask me out.

Hell no – why the fuck me?

Slowly I walked behind her and she grabbed my arm and hooked hers with mine. No doubt, she noticed what I was doing.

"I think you're really acting like this because you're nervous."

"Excuse me", I said not liking her statement at all.

"You've never been asked out before have you?"

"I have, I just never said yes."

"So you're saying yes?"

"I didn't say that."

"You said you would try Akemi."

"Yes, you're right. But I didn't say I'd say yes. Keep up, Sango, I'm losing you here!"

"I don't like your manipulation", she said with obvious disappointment in her voice.

"A lot of people don't. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop", I said. "I'll say yes only if he doesn't come off as an ass, how about that."

"Three strikes", she asked with hope.

"And you're out", I said smirking at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely growing on you. I have you wrapped around my finger!"

"Shut up Sango", I sang out.

"Singer much", she said. "You still have that voice I see."

"Let's not bring it up."

"Yeah but – Oh my god, Miroku!" At that her arm left mine and we both spun around. Next thing you know, Miroku was sporting a hand print on his face. "Didn't I tell you not in public?!"

"But my dearest I couldn't resist you're beauty!"

"Well resist it or I'll resists not giving you an ass beat!"

"Okay", I said with a smirk and a chuckle in my heart. I could get use to this. Violence is everything.

"The perv never learns", a gruff voice says behind me.

I nearly cry on the inside as my body deflates and I whine. I watched as Sango spins on her heels and smiles at me.

"Oh hey Inuyasha!"

"Hey Sango", he said as I side step so he wasn't so close behind me. Seriously I don't know what's up with this guy but he loves creeping up an inch close behind me. Once I turn around and I breathe, my breath hits me straight back. Gotta keep it fresh.

I turn around and look at him and I was shocked to see how he was looking at me. It was… indescribable. His eyes were slightly narrowed and a brow was arched. And he was doing this thing with his mouth that looked like a smirk but it wasn't in smile category. It gave sight to one of his canines – and I'm sorry but fangs have always been a turn on for me.

My brows went up and I turned away swallowing. Please don't tell me I'm attracted to him!

"You guys ready for lunch now", Sango said earning my sight. Once I looked at her I was gone. She was smiling so huge at me. Her brows raised and instantly I knew she saw what happened to me. Damn it all to fucking, blazing hell!

"I'm ready when you guys are", Inuyasha said. "What about you wench?"

I turn around and frown at Inuyasha. "What did you just say?"

"Are you ready to go? You've been standing there like you're dumb or whatever not saying a word."

"You know what, you're getting a bit out of control. Should I put the bad puppy on a leash or just put him down?"

"You little –"

"Hey guys", Sango said breaking in between us with a smile are laughs. "Your jokes are hilarious. Now let's quit and go to lunch." She grabbed my hand and walked ahead. She turned to say something to me and I only held up my finger silencing her.

"One, Sango, strike one."

"Beh…" she whined out knowing fully that she couldn't do anything about it. It was her agreement.

We placed are things at our table and got in line and waited until it was our turn to get our food.

"Okay", she said. "That's strike one but what was with the look earlier. Did his charm get to you Akemi?"

I said nothing and rolled my eyes as I looked at the choices and felt a presence behind me. I groaned and turned around. "Why do you like standing so close behind me? I feel like I'm being violated."

"Calm down", he said looking at me. "I'm not going to do anything to you. You're not even worth it."

"That still didn't explain why you feel its okay to break though my personal space."

"Because I can do what the fuck I want, that's why."

"Inuyasha stop being rude", Sango snapped with a warning in her tone. "If you keep acting like this, _friendship won't work here_ ", she said with a hint in her voice.

I watched as a fraction of Inuyasha's face changed and I frowned. Is she giving him hints to be nice? I looked to Sango and shook my head.

"Two", I said.

I sighed in defeat and Inuyasha looked me as if I was crazy and he was confused. Well he's not wrong, I am crazy and he may be confused. How he's confused, that much I'm not sure of.

I was so happy when we got out food and got to our table. I was also grateful for the conversation that was shared. It kept things from being weird, silent and awkward between u. I hate that. If it's going to be silent let it be that way because I demand it. But what did irritate me was Inuyasha staring at me the whole time. It bugged me and made my skin crawl. It was only a matter of time until I got fed up. It was either he was going "ask me out" or piss me off again. Which will it be?

"Can I help you", I said dropping my fork.

"We're going to the Christmas Tree Lighting this weekend", he began. I swallowed hard at where this was going. Shit. "Most of our friends are coupled up and I know you were going so I thought you'd want to be my date."

"You think I want to be your date", I asked. "What does that even mean?"

"He's asking you out", Sango said chipper. "You should say yes."

"She should", Miroku asked. "They argue each time they see each other", he said. "And it's been two days since they've met. She hasn't even given him her name!"

"He's actually right", Inuyasha said. "Are you going to give me your name or are you going to keep up this act?"

"What act? I just didn't want to give you my name."

"Every girl wants me to know their name. You have to be an idiot if you don't", he said.

"So I'm an idiot", I asked raising my brows. "Okay cocky asshole – fuck you – no, I'm not going with you."

"Still being a bitch I see", he said. "It's just a name! What you're having an identity crisis or something? Do you not know who you are or where you come from?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. Was I really affected by his comment? No, that was bullshit! It was just a part of the plan remember? I know, I was so heated even I forgot for a moment.

"Inuyasha", I heard Sango scowl as I grabbed my things. "You can't just say things like that! People actually have those problems and they are serious."

"Why the fuck should I care", he said. "All she had to do was give me her name!"

"Yeah, Sango why does he have to care", I said looking at her. "So what if I'm actually adopted and I don't know where I come from. It's nothing serious. It's not like I'm embarrassed by the fact I was taken out of foster care to be adopted by parents who still don't care. Who the fuck cares?!"

"Damn", Miroku said as I walked off.

I was almost to the door when I felt something grab my arm, I spin around and growl. "What?"

"Wow, for a second there I thought you were serious", Inuyasha said t my face with a frown.

"What can I say", I said. "I'm use to acting out. And you thought my plan wouldn't work."

"How'd you know she'd get pissed off at me and make me apologize."

"I didn't", I said. "I worked up her for it. I told her that if you at least prove that you're an okay guy, I'd accept you. It just made it easier when knowing that you told her that you liked me. What the hell is up with that?"

"I knew that if I told she'd help me out", he shrugged. "Am I looking like I'm sorry for what I said?"

"You're doing pretty well", I said. "Now you should smirk as say something like you're cracking a joke. And if I like it enough I'll crack a smile."

"Even when you're under blackmail and you know I have the upper hand you're still a bitch", he said smirking his ass off.

"Oh", I said chuckling but really feeling the opposite. "I am _so_ in the mood to kill you." I gave a small smile and stepped back.

"Should we go back? I think we've done enough."

I rolled my eyes and looked back to our table. I saw Sango smile at me with a questioning look and I bit my lip and nodded. It was more for her than for him. "Yeah, sure why not?"

We slowly walked back to the table, I partially behind him, and we sat back down.

"Everything good", Miroku asked.

"Yeah", I said. "I'd like to apologize. I don't like going around and making friends because my past was a frustrating one and it has tamper with my ability to trust. My name is Akemi Blume and I was adopted by two wealthy people. We were all excited to become a family until they realized that I wasn't your average little girl. When they adopted an abused orphan/foster kid they were expecting to have a grateful daughter to show off like a trophy. They weren't expecting me to have issues with making friends or with the media. They weren't expecting me to be different. And they wouldn't take me back to return me because they knew how it'd make them look so they kept me. They don't show me as much love and affection as they did in the beginning. So now my trust is really on thin ice. And sharing this is hard because people will look at me like I'm some kind of a bad person."

"And then you met Inuyasha", Miroku said. "Who pissed you off and said he doesn't give a fuck about your life and that you were having identity crisis."

"Exactly", I said. "So you can imagine what place I'm in right now."

"And I apologized and said I was willing to start over to create a better friendship", Inuyasha said. "Look I get that I was an ass or whatever but I'm not use to girls saying no and arguing with me so I kind of went over my head. I didn't know how to respond."

"I can be intimidating", I said shrugging.

"So you'll be my date then?"

"Uh…" I said cringing at the thought. Sango elbowed me and Inuyasha looked at me hard. "It is really eating away at me to say yes because that only means I'm falling into the role of guy gets girl but… I made a promise to someone. And I have to keep it. I don't go back on my word. Ever."

While saying this I made sure to look directly at Inuyasha. I had to let him know, that once this was done. It was done. He can't rat out my dad and I can't tell that I'm not his real girlfriend. That's all that's going to happen.

* * *

"Milady, tomorrow you will be going out with your friends. Do you know what the agenda is?"

"Yeah", I said pulling out a bag to pack. "After school I go home with Sango and we get ready at her place. Then later we'll head off to meet everyone at the usual spot to go to the lighting. And afterwards she said they'll ice skate and go out to eat. Problem is…"

"You never skated before", he said.

"Like at all", I said running my hand through my hair. "This is so embarrassing! I'm going to be the only one on the side lines watching."

"Milady, I'm sure they'll give some source of assistance."

"I don't want assistance. It'll only make me look like an idiot. And you know I don't like looking like an idiot."

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices, mistress."

I only looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Can you just help me find clothes? What should I wear tomorrow?"

"Milady, I find that you are taking this too serious. You're thinking on it too harshly. Wear something simple and elegant."

"You're right", I said. "I am thinking too much of it."

"May I ask why? You usually come up with an outfit choice quickly."

"Um…" I said thinking of how I'll explain this without letting him know the full story. The thing is I can't tell Sebastian or he'll alert my father. He won't take it too well when he finds out that his daughter is being blackmailed. "Well you see… it's not only an outing. A guy asked me out and I said yes."

Sebastian stared at me and smirked. "Milady, your idea of humor is remarkable."

"You flatter me Sebastian, but I'm serious. Inuyasha asked me to be his date and I said yes."

"But Mistress, you know your father doesn't approve. You gave him your word that you wouldn't affiliate yourself with that Takahishi boy! Not to mention your distain for said person."

"Yeah I know", I said. "You see what had happen was Sango told me that Inuyasha was attracted to the fact that I was kicking him to the curb and saw something he liked in me. I told her I could simply give less than two reindeer fucks but she thought I should do it to start over and create a friendship if not a romantic relationship. So I agreed. It won't grow into anything to serious, _believe_ me. And I didn't give him my word I said I didn't like him."

"Milady –"

"You wanted me to be social, I am", I said not allowing anymore discussion. "Now that it happened let it be I can't change it now." I turned back to my closet and pulled out a pair of form fitting jeans. I then pulled put a maroon infinity scarf and a white long sleeved t-shirt. "There, simple and decent. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great choice."

I smirked at that and folded my clothes and packed it away along with my outfits for the weekend. When I was done I turn to see that I was alone in my room. He left. And I have a feeling what he went to do.

He's worried that I'll get into some kind of trouble. Not only does my father not trust the Takahishi's but he also doesn't agree with their sons' behavior. Yeah, I know hypocrite much. But no, not like that. He doesn't agree from a father's point of view. As in he'd never want me to be with one. And I can obviously see why seeing that I am in the middle of blackmail. But they can't know that. And my father can't now that I am going on a date with Inuyasha.

"Sebastian wait", I called out running from the bedroom. I ran down stairs and through the living room and dining room and any room on the floor that I know him to be in. I couldn't find him. And that's the thing about Sebastian, if he wants to be unseen, he'll remain unseen. But I know he can hear me.

"Sebastian, you know I'd never keep anything from my father nor ask you to do the same in return but please… please don't tell him. He'll overreact and I can't let that happen. I don't even know if I want to continue dating the guy or not, it's just one date! So until I feel that it's right, can we keep this between the both of us?"

I sat there in the silence and heard nothing. He didn't appear out of nowhere and scare the crap out of me, he didn't even speak while in absence. There was nothing. And that means that –

"Milady."

I spun around on my heels to see Sebastian behind me and I grabbed my chest. Never mind, he's here. "Oh my gosh, Sebastian the shit man. It was just scared right out of me!"

"I apologize, mistress."

"So", I said catching my breath. "About the date?"

"You will be the end of me, Akemi", he said with a smirk. I squealed and wrapped my arms around him and squeeze. After placing a kiss on his cheek I let go.

"Thank you", I said.

"You are very welcome. But do know, Milady, that one day in time you will have to speak on the situation with your father. And that is before he finds out himself. From my past involvements with you father, whenever he finds out something that was kept from him, he never did well. To you, he'd not lay a finger but to that boy –"

"He won't hurt either", I said. "I can handle it. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises on things one may not have the ability to control."

"I got this." At that I placed another kiss on his face then ran upstairs to my room. AS soon as I got there. The music that was playing was interrupted with my phone.

"Hello?"

"She's going to be there", Inuyasha said.

"Wow thank you. My day was great how about yours", I said sarcastically.

"This is serious wench; Kikyou is going to be there with her boyfriend. This isn't just a practice run anymore, this is the real thing."

"Okay", I said unenthusiastic. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Okay, we can't like we've been together for a while because I just asked you out after two days of hating each other."

"I still hate you."

"Not the point", he said aggressively. "But we should act like we are at least bonding and finding more in common than we thought we had. Like we're falling towards something.

"So basically you want me to act like I'm actually beginning to like you in a romantic way", I asked. When I heard his response of approval I gave a slight groan and nodded. "Sure, why the hell not. I was hoping things wouldn't so serious between us so quickly though."

"You're sarcasm isn't attractive", he said.

"Neither is your face, we all have our flaws."

"I don't appreciate you taking this as a joke", Inuyasha said not sounding happy at all.

"Well that's funny", I responded. "I don't think I was very happy to know that my life would be placed on the line because of your damn blackmail. So I guess we're both unappreciative. So suck a dick."

And then I hung up on him. Yeah sure I probably wasn't a good idea to say all of that knowing that he has the upper hand in this but I will not lose myself in this predicament. Akemi will be Akemi.

* * *

"Good morning dad", I said over the phone as Sebastian opened the limousine door for me.

I got in the car and sighed as he reminded me of the doom I had to endure. But only to his knowledge it was me hanging out with friends. And in that case, he saw it as an advantage for me. One that he'd only dreams of me having.

"Make sure you call me when you are out of school. Make sure you call me when you arrive at Sango's home. Call me when you leave and call me when you arrive at the lighting. And when you leave to go eat, call me. When you get there, call me. And when you arrive back at her house call me. And before you go to sleep –"

"Ooh OOH, I know this one! Call you right?"

"Akemi, this is serious. You know this is the very first time you've ever went out without supervision of my men and you know the dangers you're in."

"And I also know that I will not remember to call you eight times in a night. Dad, this is why I knew I should've staying home. You're paranoia and my annoyance won't work in this situation."

"But you have to go. I want you to experience freedom and fun. I also want you to find love and great babies."

"Oh God" I winced closing my eyes tight. I could hear Sebastian chuckle at the irony. "Ya see, right now I _don't_ want to hear that. Very last thing I will think about is love and sex when I go out tonight."

"No one said anything about sex."

"Dad, you're a child. How do you think children – the very thing you want me to have – are conceived?"

"With love in twenty years", he said in a matter of fact manner.

"If it happens at all", I mumbled.

"Akemi, try not to ruin my dreams for you."

"Gosh", I said in a huff. "Why are we conversing about this? This is the wrong way to have this conversation. In the end you want me to alert you if any danger comes and remind you that I'm still alive –"

"Akemi!"

"You also want me to have a life and have fun with it. I get the point dad. Anything else?"

"Yes", he said. "I love you, Kemi."

I sighed and couldn't stop the smile from cracking onto my face. "I love you too daddy." We then hung up and I sighed looking out the window. I closed my eyes ad banged my head on the window at the gnawing guilt that ate away at my chest.

"You're in the midst of your guilt, Milady?"

"It's suffocating me", I groaned out. "But it shouldn't matter, right? It's not like it's –" Before I could finish my thought, I snapped my mouth shut audibly. I had to remember that I haven't shared that much with Sebastian. He didn't know I was in the deal of blackmail.

"Mistress", he called out with a questioning look. "You have yet to complete your statement."

"It isn't important. Don't worry about it." I cleared my throat and looked down at my hands. In the silence, I slowly looked up at Sebastian to see him staring at me. "What?"

"Please, Milady, do not take me as a fool."

"I'm not it's just not important."

"So why withstand it from me?"

"Because I mentioned it already. I was going to say it's not like I'm actually looking into a relationship. I'm only doing it for Sango."

"You don't have to be trying to form a relationship in order for it to build", Sebastian said. "Even in the most rare times, love can bloom. So know that just because you say you won't doesn't mean you will."

I stare at him with a frown and coughed. "What?"

"Just because you say you won't fall in love does not mean you will follow through."

"Yeah well I know my heart", I said preparing myself to leave the car. "And I'm not easily influenced so, don't worry about me, okay? I'll see you later, Sebastian." He opened the door for me and I got out. We hugged and I went my own my.

Taking in what he was saying to me, I grew worried. What if I actually started to like Inuyasha? Judging by my reaction yesterday to how he was looking at me….

 _Flashback_

 _I turn around and look at him and I was shocked to see how he was looking at me. It was… indescribable. His eyes were slightly narrowed and a brow was arched. And he was doing this thing with his mouth that looked like a smirk but it wasn't in smile category. It gave sight to one of his canines – and I'm sorry but fangs have always been a turn on for me._

 _My brows went up and I turned away swallowing. Please don't tell me I'm attracted to him!_

 _Flashback_

….I can't be sure now. I was actually attracted to him, hands down. And it's killing me to admit it to myself. In the beginning I knew he was attractive. When I first heard of him and saw his face on TV, I knew. But I was never attracted to him. I always found him overbearing and obnoxious. And his attitude is terrible! But when he gave me that look – and not even for me but to make his friends think it was for me – and knew that I was then lying to myself.

Inuyasha is a hottie and I know it and like it. I know now that if he takes his shirt off and show me his abs, I'll react like any other girl. I know that if he flexes his muscles and bites his lip, I'll stare and cross my legs. But that does _not_ mean I like him. No, I just like the way he looks.

Stop in the midst of my slow pace I swallow. I look up and see him. He knows I'm here and he's looking for me. I swallow even harder and shake my head. Right now, I can't see him. Not like this, not when I just admitted that I'm attracted to him. Seeing him will either piss me off and make me blush at even knowing that I'll swoon if he arches his brow a certain way.

I spun on my heels and closed my eyes. Slowly my skin began to crawl at the miko power my body emitted.

Yes, I know that I told Sango that I had no idea what my background was but just like pretty much everything else, it was a lie. I know my mother and father were of spiritual decent. My father found out that much because he said that my powers were pouring out of my pores like Niagara. That's actually the reason I've been homeschooled most of my life. He wanted me to learn to control them so I could hide their worth. It wasn't until the time my private tutor decided to fuck up and threaten to squeal my little secret to the world if my dad didn't pay her that he decided to put me in an actual school.

I never heard from his dumb ass again. I didn't like him much anyways; he always looked at me like I was dirt and talked down to me. And I'm only guessing my dad was more than happy to "off with his head" the bitch. I always told him that he wasn't right to me but my dad couldn't do much. It wasn't like he could just trust anyway with his precious little girl's secret.

But yeah, once I felt shielded entirely and knew for a fact my presence was unknown, I walked a different route to enter the school. Just a simple arch from that motherfucker will get me going and he has a bad habit of doing it absently.

I sped walked to the other side entrance and kept my eyes on him making sure he didn't spot me. In doing so, I ran into a guy and fell flat on my ass.

"Fuck", I swore as with a hiss. I looked up to the guy I ran into and groaned. My whole appearance was fucked up now. My boot socks were sagging, my cartilage ring was hanging, and my beanie fell off. But even worse, I ran into a guy because wasn't paying attention. "I'm sorry, I was avoiding someone."

"It's fine, just watch where you're going next time", he said helping me up. He then walked off and I dusted myself off and continued my way.

I grabbed the handle to the door and pulled it open and squealed.

"Why the hell are you avoiding me?"

"Shit", I cursed. "How the fuck did you find me? I covered my scent and everything!"

"You slipped", he said. "I caught a whiff of it when your dumbass ran into that fucker. Now answer my damn question."

"I wasn't avoiding you", I said. "I was avoiding _the sight_ of you." Technically this is true; I didn't want to see him.

"What", he said raising his brows.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. See! That's what I mean! Damn his good looks! Where is his father so I can beat the shit oughta him? His brother too! Fucking spitting image…

"Don't worry about it. Move so I can go. I don't need a fucking explanation or a run over of tonight's activities. That shit is getting old. Just leave me alone."

"What the fuck crawled up your ass and laid eggs", he said frowning at me as he let me through.

"Your blackmail", I said. "It's fucking with my life. And it has me lying to my father. I don't lie to my dad, we have a good relationship and this is tampering with it."

"Why don't you tell him the truth then?! What are you keeping from him?"

"He doesn't know we are going out tonight", I said. "The reason why is because he hates you and he doesn't trust your family. If I tell him he won't like it and will do something to keep it from happening. He doesn't like your behavior towards women. And if I tell him you're blackmailing me… well…"

"Well what?"

"He's a fucking drug lord, Inuyasha! The most dangerous man in the world, what the fuck do you think?"

"The fact that he is such a softie to you is unbelievable. Sometimes it's hard for me to remember he's the same guy."

"How the hell did you figure out my secret anyway", I asked sending him an accusing glare. "No one knows besides the staff. And anyone who ever tried to share isn't here anymore. So how the hell do you know?"

His face fell from its normal scowl as he realized just how much of a dilemma he was in now that I was questioning him. "We should go. Sango is probably waiting on you."

"Oh", I said pushing him back as he began to leave. "Now you want to go? No, you fucking give me an answer! You forced me now it's your turn! How the hell o you know my secret? And spill fast so I can fix the problem before my dad finds out and kills someone."

"My sources are my sources", he said. "And trust me, the trail is clean. There's no way he'll find out unless he has a time machine." He then turned to leave but stopped and turned back around. "And I know that us actually being together is out of the picture but let's at least try to be friends."

"O..kay." I frowned at that as Inuyasha walked off. Then it hit me. "A time mach – wait what?" When I turned to speak to him he was gone. "That ass hole!"

I growled as I moved towards my locker. There – just as I thought – Sango was waiting on me. But she seemed agitated.

"What the hell took you so long", she snapped as soon as I was in range.

I raised a brow at her and let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry if I was a bit slower today because I had to lug around my sit to spend the night. I got an extra long lecture from Sebastian this morning telling me to be careful. This is the first time I'm going out so he's a bit on edge, ya know?"

"I guess I understand", she sad shrugging as she helped me put my things up. "Dad was like that when I went out with Miroku. It was my first date."

"Just like tonight is mine", I said with a sigh. "What am I doing, Sango? Dating Inuyasha, he is so not my stitch!"

"You're stitch?"

"Yes, bitch, my stitch", I said glaring her down. "I say stitch, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing, just haven't heard that since Kim Possible."

"That's sitch as in situation. Get it right." I pulled my books out and began to walk to class. "So these friends of yours, do they not attend school or something?"

"No, they are in another school in the district. They go to East Forest High. We met all used to go to the same middle school but we spilt once we started high school. Kikyou use to attend our school but when they broke up she went to EFH."

"Huh", I said taking in the information. "It's amazing that you all still kept in contact."

"That's what friends do when they really care for each other. Friends share a love a family does if their close." I could feel Sango's eyes on me. She was trying to read my reactions to this. She knows I never experienced that kind of love. She was seeing if I was ready for it.

"That's nice", I said. And I left it at that.

Honestly, I didn't know what to say. With the way things are going, Sango, her friends, Inuyasha, and I will never have that relationship. I lie to her like I eat food. Almost everything I told her so far was a lie to protect the fact that I'm really Akemi Onigumo, the owner of this school and district, and not Akemi Blume, the girl who died right along with her blood parents. And I never met her friends before. Only Miroku – who is weird – and Inuyasha. And Inuyasha knows who I am and is holding over my head as blackmail. He literally holds my life in his hands right now. And if he drops it – AKA spill my secret – I am dead. That's not how a great friendship starts.

"What, do you not want that kind of friendship", she said as if offended. As if everything she was doing right now was for nothing.

"No it's not that Sango. It's just that I don't think it'll last like the one you already have. I'm not good with relationships, like at all! You can see that! Look at my family!"

"Akemi, that's your fear talking", she said laughing. "You're scared of something you're not use to. You're scared of love. And it's because you never had –"

"I have love", I yelled pulling away from her. She froze at that and the halls went silent all looking at me. I let out a breath – hyperventilating – and my eyes began to tear up.

My dad loves me! But they can't now that, they have to think my dad is a dead beat who doesn't give a shit. But that's far from what he is. What the hell do they know?!

"Stop fucking staring before I rip your fucking eyes out of their sockets", I yelled at everyone. Some listened and turned their backs mumbling, some frowned at me, and others looked at me with pity. Pity, something I'm all too familiar with. Something I thought I'd never have to come in encounter with again because I was in hiding. Something I loathe.

"Akemi", Sango whispered grabbing my arm. "Let's go." She pulled my arm but I stood my ground, not allowing her to carry me away. "Akemi, let's go! You're hurting and crying, let's go." I am crying, aren't I? I haven't done that in years. She pulled again and I gave resistance. She then took my hand and entwined our fingers and looked me in the eye. She tugged my hand, and I followed. "Let's go and clean you up."

I nodded and looked down the floor. My eyes watched the heels of her feet and I sighed. I was extremely grateful for her fast pace as we ran away to who knows where. A door was shoved open and locked behind us. I looked up and realized we were in a staff restroom.

She moved me to the toilet and I sat down and cleaned my face with the tissue she gave to me. I sat there silently as she stared at me.

"Are you going to explain why you exploded or not?"

"I don't want to", I said throwing away the tissue.

"Well you're going to have to." I looked away causing her to sigh. "Look Akemi if I said something that offended you, I'm sorry. You seem to set off when I mentioned…"

"That I don't really experience love", I questioned looking at her. She gave a small nod as she folded her arms. I sighed and rubbed my face. "Because I knew you were talking about my dad."

"And your mom", Sango said.

"Who's dead", I said. Sango gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "Yeah, my mom is dead."

"Akemi… but… you made it seem like she was alive."

"Well she's not", I said. "She's not living, I don't even know her. And my father… he's actually a great person. It's just people don't see him that way because of who he is." I looked her in the eye. "So hearing you say that he doesn't love me gets to me because I know he does. But no one sees that."

"Then why did you tell me that you barely get the chance to see him? Why did you tell me he's rarely home?"

"Because it's true", I said. "We live separately for purposes I can't speak of. I shouldn't even be telling you this but I can't take lying to you when you're offering me something like the friendship you have. I know that I'm a bitch but I have a conscious. And what I have been doing was wrong but I have to."

"Then why don't you tell me", Sango said kneeling in front of me.

"Because if I do, danger will not be the worst thing to happen. No one can know who I am; I will be looked at extremely different."

"Akemi", Sango said frowning. "What are you talking about? What are you saying?"

I sighed and cleared my throat. ":Okay, take it like this my dad is in a bad position right now. And if anyone knew about it can put us in danger and – no doubt – separate us. So he told me to tell everyone that he is a bad dad to make the way we're living seem normal without raising red flags. In truth, he's amazing and he saved my life. I wouldn't want any other father but I can't tell you certain things because it can hurt us."

Sango nodded and gave me a smile and a hug. "That's mighty big of you Akemi. It's either you're really brave in telling me this or I'm growing on you. I know you have trust issues that causes you to pull away. And the fact that you shared this much makes me happy. I've got you no matter what. I don't want you to think I'll like you any less than I already do."

I laughed and moved my hair. "Thanks Sango, this means a lot to me. I guess… my dad was right. Having friends isn't so bad after all."

"So does this mean you'll be a little more open to my other friends and Inuyasha?"

I winced at that and scratched my head. "I… kinda don't have a choice with Inuyasha – you already forced that on me – you're friends though I have to feel out. But Miroku seems cool."

"Don't get your hopes up", Sango said in a groan.

* * *

"Akemi, c'mon you are not wearing a beanie!"

"But Sango, it is my look! Let me be me", I yelled at her as we fought for the knitted hat.

"Akemi, no", she growled snatching it out of my hand. "Dress like as girl!"

"I do dress like a girl", I screamed offended. "Did you see my outfit?"

"That's not what I meant. It came out wrong. What I meant was be more feminine. Here, I'll help you. You're outfit is cute. But you need more accessories, the kind that doesn't make you seem intimidating. The beanie and cartilage piercing works for you but with the outfit you are wearing tonight, it doesn't match."

She walked around her room and opened a draw in one of her dressers. I watched as she pulled out a pair of ear muffs and gloves.

"Wear these", she said. "They are cream and they go with your color scheme and the style of your outfit."

"But my head will be cold", I whined.

She growled and rolled her eyes and threw a maroon beanie at me. "Well then stop wearing black beanies all the time! You're acting like you're trying to hide antlers! Where different colors!" She then walked to her other dresser with the jewelry box on it and pulled out some things. "Where some stud earrings and a nice necklace."

I walked to her and took them out of her hand. I looked at her and she nodded. With a sigh, I listened and put them on. "Happy now? Gosh, you're making me girlie!"

"I know", she said. "It's in you Akemi, I know it. You just never let it out."

I groaned with a roll of my eyes as I looked in the mirror. I froze at the sight. I allowed Sango to do my make up earlier and haven't seen my reflection sense. And now that she forced her accessories on me I looked. I looked different. I looked… bright. I always wore dark make up and dark clothing with a rarity of bright colors.

"What coat are you wearing", she asked putting away her make up.

"My leather jacket", I said.

"No you're not", she said. "You're wearing my pea coat."

I rolled my eyes and took one more look at my reflection. "Then why did you ask me?"

"Because I wanted to know if your choice was appropriate."

"Yeah whatever", I said. I tried to act like what I just saw didn't affect me but she saw right through it immediately.

"You surprised", she asked.

"What are you talking about", I said with a sigh. I sat on her bed and looked her right in the eye as if trying to prove to her that I was clueless.

"I saw you look in the mirror Akemi. You like it don't you? Yeah it's something different for you but I think it works. And you do too. That look on your face, it wasn't a terrible shock it was a intrigued shocked."

"I just never thought I could look like this or at least never tried to. I think it looks okay."

"Uh huh", she said. "Everyone should be here in a second to meet up. We're all going there on a party bus together. It's our transportation for the night."

"Wait what", I said spinning to look at her. "I have to meet them now?"

At that a knock came to the door and Sango gave the okay. The door opened and a man walked in making Akemi stand to her feet.

"Sango, you're friends are here to – oh."

Both I and Sango's father made eye contact and froze. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. What I wanted to say shouldn't be said in front of Sango. What I wanted to say was that he left me. After he got his big fancy job, I never heard from him again. No, he didn't have to deal with my case but he could have called or check in. But he didn't. So instead what came out of my mouth was…

"Long time no see."

"No kidding", he laughed out. He walked in and engulfed me in a bear hug. I froze in the midst of it and looked at Sango. She seemed to look as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Yeah", I said slowly and carefully pulling myself away. "Big careers like such are very time consuming."

Though the smile on his face remained the one in his eyes faltered. "It does", he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I left you on your own. It wasn't my intentions, honestly I seen you as another daughter. But it was more than I expected and when I thought I was finally able to get into contact with – since you moved around a lot – you were gone. I found out that you were adopted and was no longer apart of the foster care."

"Its fine", I said. "That was years ago. I'm a bit over it now so don't feel guilty about it."

"I'm glad to hear that", he said. I nodded and watched as he smiled at me. The silence began to grow uncomfortable though. When I had enough of it, I cleared my throat and looked over to Sango.

It was when Sango sighed and smiled at her father raising her brows.

"Right", he said pulling himself back. "You're friends are here and so is your ride."

"Thanks… dad", Sango said pulling herself out of the current event of embarrassment. If you don't understand, let me explain.

Her father was just staring at her new friend lovingly making said friend uncomfortable. After years of not seeing someone, feelings don't remain the same.

When he walked out the room, pressure that I didn't realize was building on my shoulders and in my chest released with ease. I looked down and blinked rapidly for a while and clear my throat.

"Akemi can I use your phone to call mine right quick? I can't find it, I could've sworn…"

"Yeah sure", I said handing it to her after I unlocked it. "I'm going to head downstairs to let everyone know that you're heading down."

"Thanks", she said smiling as she looked at my phone tapping away.

I walked out of her room and went straight to the stairs. I did make a stop in the mirror in the hall and stared at my reflection.

I look good, I'm not even gonna attempt to lie about it.

Walking down the stairs I hear a whistle drawing my attention. At that end of the stairs I see Inuyasha, Miroku, and an entire group of bitches I don't know. Yay, strangers…

I sighed and made my way down the stairs. I couldn't help but notice a female of the group size me up. She tried to make it unnoticeable and even smiled at me to make me think otherwise but it was so there in her eyes.

I'm only taking a guess in thinking that she's Kikyou, Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend.

I hit the last step and walked over to Inuyasha's side. "Hey", I said providing a small smile.

"Hey", he said in return. "You look great."

"Thanks", I said. The transaction of words was made quietly giving off the idea that I was a shy type. And in a way, it's true. I have all the characteristics as shy it's just performed differently to the point it's classified as anti-social.

Looking at everyone else I sighed with a smile only an inch bigger. "Sango's on her way down. She's just looking for her phone."

"So you're the new chick to our cliché", said a guy with electric eyes. They easily resembled sparks of electricity especially with the light shining on them. If he was single… Oh wait, I'm on a date anyway. Shit.

"Uh…" I said looking at Inuyasha who only smirked. "I guess if that's what you want to say."

"This is Akemi", Inuyasha said looking at me with that look in his eye. It's the same one that had me going earlier. Why is he attractive?!

"Hi", I said with a small wave.

"Well hello", said a girl with a huge smile on her face. She walked up and pulled me into a hug. "I'm Kagome! It's so nice to finally meet you! Sango told me about you and I just couldn't wait to see you in person!"

Oh God, no why? She's one of those! The kind that always wants to hug and show affection to others. The one that'd be a perfect cheerleader but says no because it's a sport that's downgrading to women. How can I be friends with a hugger? I don't hug people unless they are dad or Sebastian. Sango is lucky to get one!

"And this is my boyfriend Bankotsu", she said pulling Mr. Electric up. "Doesn't just have the most beautiful eyes? Just seeing them sends a bolt of electricity through me!"

"Eh heh", I laughed with a forced smile. What am I to do? She's giving me permission to oogle her boyfriend!

"She's a bit open", Bankotsu said. "And I see that you aren't so I apologize."

"If she's quiet then she won't survive with us", a red head girl said. "Hey, I'm Ayame."

"And I'm Kouga", the male next to her said. When I looked at him, I nearly stepped back. Not only was he gorgeous but he also sent me this wild dangerous vibe. Like he was supposed to be out chasing the moon. But I guess you can expect that from a wolf.

"I'm Shippou", a younger boy said. Now I had to stop myself from placing a huge grin on my face. He was the boy next door kind of cute. With the boyish grin, smug look in his eyes and the messy hair that just makes you want to run you hands through it. If he wasn't younger, he'd be my play toy and maybe my type – if he could handle it.

"And I'm Rin", a girl that was petite but gave off her age said. What I meant by that was, yeah she was a bit small but it was clear she was mature enough. And she had quite the rack for a small person. She gave a smile as she talk… quickly. It seemed like she was anxious and nervous. "You're hair is pretty… and your eyes. It's an odd shade that you wouldn't see on a human. Wait, you are human right? I'm not trying to be rude it's just that you seem human but your eyes, there everything but!"

"Um…" I said blinking at her. Inuyasha kept me from backing away fro the crowd of people who were all just too forward for me. And I thought Sango and Inuyasha were ruff?

"Hey guys, don't scare her away", Inuyasha said with his hand on my waist. Oh my gosh, I wanted to peel it off so fucking bad! "She's not very open and forward. It was hell getting her to tell me her name!"

"No kidding", Miroku laughed out.

"Then we know for a fact she'll be something to get use to."

At that my glance went over to the person that has yet to be introduced. The one that was sizing me up. The one I was expected to deceive into believing I was dating Inuyasha. The one that is partially responsible for the shit I'm in now.

"Kikyou…"I spoke out quietly. "You're Kikyou…right?"

Her brows rose and she smiled. "Yeah, that's me. So you're the new girl that Sango said was weird but she enjoyed. It's nice to meet you", she said holding out her hand. I only nodded and shook her hand. "I was shocked to hear that Sango attached herself to someone new. I grew a bit anxious because she's normally not like this. We haven't entered someone into a friend circle for years."

"Well wait to you get to know her", Sango said popping up behind me. "I know you're big sister and you worry about us but I know how to choose them. No need in thinking that I'll pick any bad apples."

"I know", Kikyou said. "It's just after Yuma, I've been on edge. The bitch was cold. She befriended us just so she could break up some relationships."

"I understand", I said with a nod. "I'd be on edge too."

"Wait Kikyou", Sango said frowning. "Where's your boo thang?"

"Oh", she said as if she forgot. "He's on his way. He's never been here so he probably got caught up with the directions."

"I think we should start heading on the bus", Inuyasha said still holding my waist. "You know, so we can be ready to go we he gets here."

"Yeah", Kagome said. "Let's go!"

Oh God no. I bet ten she's going to have us sing every Christmas song. Her and little chatter Rin over there.

Dragging my feet wasn't hard to do when we all started to leave the building. Inuyasha noticed this and grabbed my hand instead, pulling me along.

"C'mon, don't dread it. Just go with it."

"But I don't want to", I groaned out.

"That's nice seeing I don't give a fuck", he whispered to me.

"So much for being friends", I said to him as we got on the bus. He only smirked at me and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. This fucker!

"Hey you guys", Kikyou called out. "Plans have changed. He'll meet us there. He got pulled over by the cops and they are asking him for his autograph again."

"Oh so he's famous too", I asked raising a brow.

"Yeah", Kikyou said. "He didn't want to live just off his family's name and wanted to make one for himself. He's actually singing in the performance tonight. That's why I decided to join you guys and bail on family plans. I was thinking of joining but just wasn't sure. He just made it final."

"Well who is he", I asked.

"His name is –"

"Hey", someone said standing in the door of the bus. It drew all of our attention and we saw it was Sango's dad. "You guys be careful and make it back safely."

"Yes sir", they all said leaving me silent. I quickly looked away and back to Kikyou for my answer but she was too busy giggling at her phone. My thought, she's probably texting her boyfriend.

"Sango told us that you don't usually go out", Kagome said. "So why now?"

"Well there are two reasons", I said with a slight blush on my face. I don't even blush though so don't think I was embarrassed. No, it was my face heating up at the anger that I had to call this shit a date. "First reason is because Sango asked me. I wasn't sure at first because the last time I went to the lighting… I was singing with the orphanage."

"Or so you use to do community service with orphanages", Ayame asked looking impressed.

"No", Inuyasha said. "She was in the orphanage. Akemi's adopted."

"Oh", Kagome said. "I could understand now why it'd be hard to come now."

"Yeah but knowing Sango would be here sounded kind of promising. At first I wasn't into the friendship but… she was so persistent and she's really cool."

"So what's the second reason", Bankotsu asked.

"Um…" I said blinking down at my shoes. I looked over to Sango and then Inuyasha who were both smiling. "I'm on a… date." I don't know why, but my eyes instantly went to Kikyou who froze in her texting.

"A date", Rin questioned with her nose scrunched up. When it hit her she squealed and nearly leaped out of her seat. "Oh my gosh!"

"You're dating Inuyasha", Kagome said. "Aww, that's so cute! I can totally see you two together!"

"Wait", Kouga said holding up his hands. "He actually asked you out? He hasn't dated since Kikyou! Yeah, he fucked around but he didn't _date_."

Then is when my face actually blushed. I'm going to be honest; I'm so innocent in the aspect of sex that every time it comes up, I will blush. But it usually doesn't come up so I don't have to blush. Not to mention he just mentioned the reason why Inuyasha didn't date before in front of the reason. That's bold.

"Well… I don't know what to say", I said as I looked from Kouga to Kikyou who was staring at me with a smile. But I had a feeling it wasn't one wishing me good luck or well tidings. It was almost a look of knowing and understanding. Okay no that's not weird at all [INSERT SARCASM HERE].

That made me arch my brow and sit back in my seat.

"Oh I knew you bitches wouldn't leave without me", said a voice as a semi flamboyant male climbed on the bus. I made eye contact with him and blinked. Within a second he was in my face holding my face.

With veins popping, I'm trying my absolute hardest from running off this bus to kingdom come.

"She is gorgeous! Look at those eyes! She has such luscious lashes! And those plump lips, if I was straight I'd make you my bitch! No – scratch that – she'd make me _her_ bitch!"

"Sango…" I cried for help. More like growled out nicely.

"Jakotsu, this is Akemi", Sango said grabbing his hands as the vehicle placed itself in motion. "She's not really prone o physical contact."

"But I just hugged her", Kagome said.

"And I bet it didn't go on without making her uncomfortable."

"But she's letting Inuyasha touch her", Jakotsu said. "Not that I blame you girl."

"Their dating", Miroku said.

"Oh! And you didn't tell anyone?"

"We're still in the beginning of the relationship", Inuyasha said. "Enough about us", he said letting my hand go.

They all began to talk as music was played and I sat back and watched. What was I to do when I knew no one? I'm not the mingling type, you seen how I made friends with Sango. Speaking of which…

"You're awfully close to Inuyasha right now", she said. "Especially when you don't like him and I had to force you to date him."

"I recently found attraction in his face", I whispered with shame. "It's eating me alive."

She laughed at that and bumped m with her shoulder. "I knew you'd come along but I know it's got to be more than that. C'mon, what is it?"

I knew I couldn't tell her the truth. Telling her that Inuyasha suggested we move up in the scale of our friendliness to make it more believable would sound weird and would give her the thought that this was staged. So I had to say something else. Something that would take me out of my comfort zone.

"This may sound weird to you but… I do like him… to a certain extent. He's an ass –this is true – but he's really cool too. When he apologized and told me why he was acting that way it made me realize why I was acting the way I was."

"Which is…" she said.

"Knowing that a guy is actually interested in me throws me off. I never had a boyfriend before so it's something that… well you know. And my dad hates him."

"Your dad doesn't like Inuyasha?"

"Through media he's seen as a playboy. I'm daddy's little girl. Is it matching up yet?"

"So you locked your feelings away to protect yourself from what you feared and what your dad feared. That makes since."

I sighed out and held my face. "Gosh Sango, the more I hang out with you guys the more I change. I'm not sure if I'm happy or scared."

"What is there to be scared about?"

Thinking on it, I realized how much of the truth I was speaking. I frowned at this and bit my lip. At first I thought my lies would lead to more, but no, my lies and leading to the truth I either didn't want to reveal or I didn't realize were true.

"I'm scared… that if I continue with this I'll find someone I'm not use too. I'll find someone that is completely different than who I've learned. When I was younger, I lost myself. I forgot who I was. So I created someone I thought I wanted to be. Someone strong and independent. I'm afraid that I might change that."

"Don't be", she said hugging me to her side. "It's nice to have someone to rely on, Akemi. I know you have your dad and Sebastian but it's nice to have someone else too. Don't be afraid of yourself because the person you find just might be the person you've lost."

"Eww", I said. "Now you're making me sentimental."

"You okay", Inuyasha asked nudging me. I looked at him and saw a bit of sincerity in his eyes. I guess he did care somewhat if I was okay or not. He did want to be friends right?

"Yeah", I said. "I'm okay."

"You sure", he asked. "You seem a bit off."

"This is a lot", I said turning to him as Sango turned to her boyfriend. "Your friends are a bit overwhelming. A little more than I'm used to handling. Their so forward."

"Yeah they are", he said with a smirk that made me swallow hard. "But they love having someone new to invite in. To be honest they usually aren't this forward so they must like you."

"Akemi, I heard you sing", Rin said. "I sing too, but you might be a little better than me. I'm in choir at my school, are you? If you are then we might see each other at the choir festivals. That'll be fun!"

"Speaking of singing", Sango said. "Akemi I have a surprise for you!"

I turned to her and slowly the feeling of doom crept into my heart. I'm scared, why am I scared?

"What did you do, Sango?"

"Well you know. I thought it might be nice for you to sing for us. Then I thought why not have everyone hear you sing. Last I heard you sing you had an amazing voice. So I pulled some strings and got you in the tree lighting performance. So now you'll be performing with a bunch of famous people and you might even get a big break!"

"WHAT?!"

"I know right", she squealed. Apparently she took my scream of terror for one of excitement. "This will be awesome. I even told your dad about it so he'll watch you."

"You spoke to my dad, Sango", I squeaked out. She spoke to my father!

"Well no not really. I lied and said I was using your phone to call mine but I was really texting your pops. He said he was ecstatic to hear you again and couldn't wait to hear your voice."

I frowned as I began to hyperventilate. "S-Sango you can't – why would you – I can't – SANGO!"

"What, you're not happy?"

"I haven't sung professionally in years. Yeah, a few songs in the shower and in the car – sure who hasn't – but in front of a crowd? And with actual professionals, that's a bit much don't you think? And I'm so unprepared!"

"Don't worry about it", Kikyou said laughing. "You'll do fine. Just believe in yourself. Stage fright can be terrifying – I'd know – but you got this. You seem like a strong person, don't let that demeanor falter now."

"She's right", Kagome said. "You'll be fine."

Let's cut to the honesty here. Stage fright isn't the deal, it's the fact that I'll be on a stage in front of millions of people. In your head you're thinking that that's still stage fright. Well it's not when it's the publicity you're worried about.

Picture this, a girl who is not supposed to be placed in the sight of attention because she's in hiding due to the fact that her secret father is a drug lord is suddenly seen by millions on TV.

That's it. Tonight will be my doom. Dad is probably pissed and I'm on my way to my funeral.

"We're here!"

NO!

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled me of the bus before anyone could get the chance. "Are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost!"

"I can't perform! Not in front of the masses. Did you forget who my father is?"

"No I didn't, mainly because you won't stop reminding me. But who the hell knows besides us? Akemi it's not like if you go up there they will immediately decide that you're his daughter. Unless someone says it aloud, no one will have any idea. So stop giving excuses. Something is telling me that the real reason you're holding back is because you're scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Doing something you want to do for once", he said staring me down with so much intensity. It was so strong, I was having problems breathing. "When was the last time you did something you wanted to do that didn't involve your father?"

I opened my mouth to give a smart ass remark but I realized that I didn't have one. When was the last time I did something for me?

"Do you even know what you want", he asked stepping closer to me. "I bet your dad tells you to go out and live your life but you never do because you're worried about him. Why, Akemi? Why do you limit yourself and your life?"

"I-I don't know", I said blinking rapidly. "I just… I know he's done so much for me in my life. I don't want to be the reason for his demise. He risked so much just from adopting me. And I know if just an utter of my name is released to the press, they can use me to get to him. And the ,ore I think about it… the more pissed off I get with you."

I looked up at him with a glare and stepped back. "You're holding something sacred over my head for your own selfish gain. Why are we playing around Inuyasha? It doesn't seem like there is anything between you two. You seem like you're over her. So why the hell am I playing lovey dovey with you for show?"

"It's more complicated than you think", he said with a change in his eyes. He looked jst like he did earlier when I questioned his sources. Except now he looked guilty. Good.

"It shouldn't be that complicated when you have someone's life on the line."

"You shouldn't speak like that, it; isn't that serious."

"It is that serious", I growled out.

He sighed and looked down. Something twitched atop of his head drawing my attention. His ears, he must have heard something.

"They're coming off the bus", he said.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Fine… let's make them think that you are trying to make me feel better about the situation."

"Alright", he said. And before I knew it, he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I squeaked at the sudden contact and fought the urge to push away and knock him in his jaw.

But yet the longer I sat in his arms the more his cologne hit me. He smelt…really good. No man should smell this good. I moaned as I closed my eyes at the smell. Oh heavenly father…

He then slowly pulled away from me and I hate to say this but I was on a high. "You got this alright." I nodded with a smile. "And you even have your dad watching you. Just think about the smile that's going to be on his face when he hears his daughter's voice."

"Okay", I said.

"Get a room", Kouga yelled out and Ayame shoved his shoulder.

"Leave them alone", Ayame said. "They're in their bonding, cupcake stage."

"They are not cupcakes", Miroku laughed out.

"Far from", Sango said. "When they first met they bumped heads. I'm actually shocked that they are so sweet now."

"The way I approached her was wrong and I realized that later on", Inuyasha groaned out as he rolled his eyes. This caused me to laugh. He's annoyed. "I realized that she wasn't like all the other girls I messed with so I had to come back differently. The thing is she wouldn't let me get off that easily. She gave me hell for even thinking that way about her."

"That's for damn sure." Everyone looked at me and my eyes went wide. "Oh shit, you heard that? I wasn't supposed to say that out loud."

They all began to laugh and I cracked a smirk. "She's finally opening up", Bankotsu said.

At that, an arm was wrapped around my shoulders and it pulled me away from Inuyasha. "It's about time! I thought I wasn't going to have a new bitch", Jakotsu said. In response I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"But I though you were my bitch?"

"Oh my – YAS! She's in!"

"Okay", Kikyou said laughing pulling me away and into her own friendly embrace. "I think we should get going now. You okay about your performance now?"

I nodded and gave a small smile. I don't feel like she was out to get me anymore. In fact I felt as if she were trying to help me with something which is weird. What can she help me with?

"So what song am I supposed to sing", I asked Sango.

"Actually there are two songs. Of course O Holy Night and…"

"And?"

"This on you might not like because I know how you are about labels and stereotypes", Sango laughed out.

"Sango, just tell me what other song I'm performing."

"Mariah Carey's –"

"OHHELL NO", I yelled.

The directors sat there and stared at me as I stared back at them with my arms folded over my chest. The only ones who were with me at the time was Sango and Inuyasha. The others went to find their places to watch the show.

"I'm not performing that song. There's no fucking way! It's demeaning to women that you expect me to sing it. I'm not downing the song at all – it's great song, a classic – but I'm not singing it. When I say it's demeaning I mean the fact that every time a female sings a Christmas song you turn to that one. I won't be in the category of Christmas stereotypes. Find another one."

"Santa Baby?"

"Are you serious, that's almost the same song. No!"

"Well how about we have someone sing a duets with you. You can sing Baby, It's Cold Outside."

"Have they not heard anything I just said", I asked Sango. "These songs you are giving have the same meaning. Women need men on Christmas to be a merry one. I'm not singing it."

"Sango, how can you get us a singer that doesn't want to sing", one of the directors said.

"Let me talk to her", Inuyasha said.

"Please! I can't just pluck her out of the show, it'll ruin the entire line of production!"

"Akemi, stop being difficult. Just sing the song and get it over with."

"No", I said. "I won't do it. If they want me to sing, get me something that's not predictable. Get me something that won't make me look like a ditz."

"Well what would you prefer", Sango asked.

I looked down and took a breath as I thought. I went back to the song I would always sing for my dad. He said it complimented my voice well and it was his favorite.

"Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas", I said to the directors. "Is anyone singing it?"

"Well no…" one said thinking it over. "But don't you think two slow songs in a row wouldn't kill the crowd."

"If you sing it right it will work just fine", I said. "I'm not saying that I'm just that awesome but I have faith in myself."

"Okay well let's fix this then. We have to pull the song out of the line but we don't have that song prepared."

"Do you have a piano", I asked.

"You can play the piano", Sango asked.

"Yeah, at the orphanage they would assign us talents that we had to learn to make us more eye-catching. And when I went into foster care it made it a plus. People would take me because they thought I could be a prodigy and they could make more money off me."

"Well we have our show now. Prepare yourself and do your warm ups."

The directors walked away and I sighed in relief. "And they actually thought I'd sing that shit. I mean really, the song is beautiful but this bitch will not sing it. You better get Taylor Swift."

"You're unbelievable", Sango laughed out.

"And you better believe that", I said.

"I'm going to go with the others and let them know that you're still on. See you later."

We watched Sango leave and when she was out of sight, I walked away.

"You're really good at this acting thing", I said to Inuyasha. "You know, the acting like you care. You actually have me believing that you are honestly worried about me sometimes."

"I did say I want to be friends."

"Yeah you do, and then you yell at me the next second."

"Yeah and that's because you bring up how you hate me for blackmailing you."

"Listen to what you just said", I said looking at him knowing his stupidity. "I'm sure you can understand why. You're playing with my life and safety."

"I wasn't going to really out you", he said slowly.

"What?"

"How the hell would I get you to participate if I didn't blackmail you", he asked. "I have no idea how to approach you. You are so different. If I come at you with a smile you'll look at me like I'm retarded. If I come at you like a playboy, you'll kick my nuts in."

"I can't do this right now", I said walking off. "I have to decide if I want to kill you or if I will continue to help you."

"Wait, you'd do that", he said shocked.

"Yes", I said. "Unlike some people, I'm not a complete ass. I keep my promises and I made a promise to that I'd play along as your girlfriend. How well I'll forgive you determines on if I'll do a good job or not."

At that I turned away and walked off. I couldn't see him right now. He just fucked me over! He used my biggest fear against me and tells me that it was all unreal. What the fuck am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to feel?

"AAAHH", I screamed out as I kicked a trash can over. I notice people stop what they were doing to look at me. "What? I'm going through a teen crisis! Continue the twiddling of your thumbs or whatever else you were doing in life."

"Miss", said a stage manager as she carefully walked up to me. "Um… they told me to let you know to prepare yourself for the show. You're coming up in the next few minutes."

"Thanks", I said. "Where do I go?"

"Right through that door is a tunnel that leads to the stage. Go through there and wait at the stage entrance until you are called."

"Okay", I said walking through said door. I sighed as I closed it quietly and was engulfed with the cool air. I slowly walked through the tunnel following the sound of music and loud cheers as the performer performed. It wasn't until my phone vibrated in my back pocket that I paused. I quickly pulled it out before I reached the entrance to the stage.

" _I hear you're performing. I can't wait to hear your lovely voice. I'm so proud of you. You're living now."_

I let out a small laugh and texted him back.

" _Thanks dad. I'm glad you aren't upset."_

" _I can't be upset when you're doing something you love. The look in your eyes when you sing lets me know your heart. Ai can't take that away from you."_

Looking at this made me bite my lip. Do I really have a heart for music like he says? If so, I never noticed.

The sound of the crowd crying out louder broke me from my thoughts. I looked up at the stage to the current celebrity finish the song. I pushed my phone in my back pocket and cleared my throat preparing myself for what's coming up.

My heart raced as the man ran off the stage. When he seen me he smile and winked. I only blinked and looked away too stricken by the current situation. He chuckled as he walked pass me and was crowded by his entourage.

I swallowed and took a deep breath as my eyes closed. I thought of my father and how I use to do the same thing before I sang for him and the small group of people who knew of me. I balled up my fist and released them at an angle cracking the knuckles in the joints. I took another deep breath and open my eyes. The distant call of my name caused me to walk forward. The world seemed like it was moving in slow motion as I moved to do something I haven't done in years without the safety of my home.

A smile played on my face as I passed the barrier that separated the stage from the building. A microphone was placed in my hand and I looked at it before I moved to into the eye of the public. Before I moved out to perform an arm pulled me back.

"Between songs, give a little speech so it doesn't kill the crowd with two slow tempo songs in a row."

I nodded as the time began to speed back to its normal pace. I walked out on stage and smiled at the crowd. I could easily find my group as they were jumping and screaming my name. All but one, Inuyasha. He gave me a look of guilt and then quickly looked down. Within the next second he too was cheering for me.

* * *

 **I don't own this beautiful classis.  
This is the Mariah Carey version, which I also do not own.  
But please feel free to still enjoy.  
**

* * *

 _O Holy Night  
The stars are brightly shinning  
It is the night of out dear saviors birth  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Till he appeared and the soul felt it's worth_

 _A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
For yonder brinks a new and glorious mourn _

_Fall on your knees oh hear the angels' voices  
Oh night divine  
Oh night, when Christ was born  
Oh night… divine  
Oh night, oh night divine_

"WHOA", Sango screamed out. I pulled the mic away from my mouth as I giggled as the instrumental played.

At this moment I hadn't notice my eyes close. So when I opened them, they were clouded. And they were on the group I arrived with. Sango was smiling and she looked to be tearing up. Inuyasha had his mouth slightly agape in awe. But not in an awe of shock, more like a familiar awe. Like he was waiting for this moment and he couldn't believe it was finally here.

 _(Mmmm)_

 _A thrill of hope (Ooh)  
The weary world rejoices (Rejoices)  
For yonder brinks (Oh)  
A new and glorious mourn (Glorious Mourn)_

 _Fall on your knees… oh hear (Hear the angels' voices)  
Oh night divine  
Oh night… when Christ was born  
Oh night… divine (Oh night… ah!)  
Oh night di…vine!  
(Oh night divine)_

 _Oh yes it was (Oh night divine)  
Of our dear saviors birth (Oh night divine)_

I turned away from the sight of them and began to look upon the crowd. A smile grew on my face without my permission. For the first time in my life, I noticed the ringing in my heart as it sang in sync with me. Maybe I do have a love for music. Why hadn't I realized it before?

When I finished the song, the crowd cheered and it only made my heart race with joy. I was actually happy and it was because of something I did that I enjoyed. Not because of something my father wanted. It was because of something I enjoyed. Why didn't I see this earlier?

The crowd died down after I gave a small bow and raised the mic to my mouth to speak.

"Hello everyone", I said which caused another cheer. "I know I'm not a huge celebrity but my name is Akemi Blume. Um… the last time I was here it was over ten years ago. I was the little girl singing lead to the very song I just sang with the orphanage choir. Since then I have been adopted and given a lovely home where I am loved." At that every cheered and screamed at the great news of my life. Little do they know, right? "I actually wasn't planning on coming tonight because – even though this is a beautiful occasion – it brought bad memories up from when I was nearly homeless. But my new friend Sango talked me into it and surprised me with the news that I was singing here for you all. At first, I was scared for much reason. I was scared I wouldn't sound the same or good enough and I was scared that the bad memories would resurface and cause a horrible performance. But it didn't. In fact in did the direct opposite. It caused me to realize that I've lost something that I loved very dearly, and that's my love for music. After the performance years ago, I was bullied because other children wanted the lead and I didn't care if I got it or not. I just wanted to sing. And because they knew this the pestered me and I turned against singing. The only time I did it was when my family asked me to sing for them. But after singing for you all tonight, I found that love and realized that it's okay. Ad it's all thanks to Sango, who – in the past couple of days – helped me with a lot in so little time of friendship. Thank you."

Everyone all cheered and I could see the tears being released from Sango's eyes. I don't know why, but seeing that made my own burn in return. But the thing is I didn't feel sad. How can you cry when you're overjoyed? I thought this shit only happened in movies!

I moved to the piano and attached the microphone to the stand provided.

"Here is the last song I will be performing. And I'd like to thank all of the directors and the people who put this together for the opportunity you have given me. Merry Christmas you guys!"

I closed my eyes and began to sing the song.

* * *

 **I do not own this beautiful classic.  
This version was performed by Sam Smith, which I also do not own.  
But still feel free to enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight_

My fingers lightly moved over the keys and I smiled as people began to cheer and scream. IT's been awhile since I performed on the piano, but it felt like just yesterday I played it.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the yuletide gay  
From now on your troubles will be miles away_

 _Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more_

 _Through the years we all be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

 _So have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _So have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

"Thank you everyone", I called out waving with a smile before running off stage. Once I reached inside the tunnel I fell against the wall and held my chest. Holding in the emotions in front of all those people was hard for even me. I couldn't help the tears that trickled down my face.

"Akemi."

I jumped at the sound of my name and looked up to see Inuyasha. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Why does he – of all people – have to see me cry?

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I said wiping my face. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I moved quickly when I need to", he said with a smirk. I shivered at that and looked around us for any sign of his friends. It was only him.

"Why are you so nice? It's just you and me."

"I think I owe you that much, right", he said with a certain spark in his eye. This made me curious and I stood up tall. "And I was serious about the friendship thing."

"Inuyasha… can I ask you something?"

"It depends", he said in a joking matter.

"You confuse me. With what you said earlier before school about the time machine and with everything that's going on now, it doesn't add up. Why do you need me to be your fake girlfriend? And don't tell me it because of Kikyou. I see the way you look at each other and it's clear you two don't share feeling anymore. And there's no vengeance either. I know what that looks like and it's not here."

"It's… complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me", I said. "If not give me my answer then give me a hint."

"Alright", he said. "Not everything should be left in the past."

I stared at him with the same emotionless glare as ever. "That makes no sense. All it's doing is leaving holes in your story."

"Why does it matter", he asked.

"Because I want to know why you are playing around with my life like it's a freakin' boomerang!"

"I –" Before he could finish his nose twitched and he turned his head and sighed. I followed his line of sight and did a double take. "Hey Carlisle", Inuyasha said.

"Hey", he said before sending me a small glance with those familiar piercing red eyes. His eyes stared me in mine before looking me up and down and going back to Inuyasha. "You're new girl?"

"You can say that", Inuyasha said.

I swallowed hard at th sight of him. It can't be… I mean I knew he was… but he's…

"Did you see Kikyou", Inuyasha asked. "She was worried about where you were."

"I got to her before I got here", Carlisle said with a charming smile that use to pull at my heart strings. His glance turned to the stage and he waved his hand through his long snow white hair. "I'd love to chat but now, it's my turn. You did a great job by the way", he said to me.

My lips only parted to speak but released nothing more than air at my shock. My gosh, it is him. This is really happening.

"Alright", Inuyasha said. "Well we'll see you when we regroup."

"Cool", Carlisle said before running on stage.

I can't believe this. He's actually pretending like he doesn't know me after what he did.

I'm sorry, let me help you all understand. Carlisle – Kikyou's boyfriend apparently – is the guy I told Sango about. Carlisle is the guy that took from me because he thought I would leave him.

Carlisle is my ex-boyfriend who stole my opportunity of adoption and left me in hell of more years of torture.

* * *

OH SNAPS! Did that just happen? I think it did…

Hello peeps! Yeah, I know this is weird. I'm posting the second chapter to a Christmas story the day after Christmas. Well I'm sorry, I had to work and I didn't have the time line planned out correctly. I've been writing but then I realized there was no way I'd actually reach Christmas in the story by Christmas day. So yeah, I apologize. Anyway Merry Christmas! And please review my story. Again I'd like to thank Menarie. You were the first to review my story, and so far the only. Thank you, you brought me joy and humor.


End file.
